Telling lies
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: Você está contando mentiras.
1. Se

**TELLING LIES**

(contando mentiras)

;

* * *

**Notas**:

Essa é uma coleção de oneshots sobre o anime Naruto (não é U.A.);

A coleção gira em torno do tema "mentira", ou seja, todas as oneshots vão falar sobre isso ao seu modo;

As oneshots (13, ao todo) enfocam casais variados do anime;

Essa coleção é, predominantemente, T-rated. Porém, algumas são classificadas como K+ e outras como M-rated (18+). Vou avisar a classificação de cada uma antes de iniciar os respectivos capítulos;

A 13º oneshot será um extra;

Toda a coleção já está escrita. Dependendo do número de reviews, as postagens serão semanais;

O anime naruto não me pertence.

;

* * *

**Dedicatória**:

Para _Kahli Hime_, que sempre me incentivou muito nas minhas fanfics.

E, é claro, a primeira oneshot tinha que ser ItaSaku, né?

sz

* * *

;**  
**

**01 – Se...**

Uchiha Itachi x Haruno Sakura

(T-rated)

;

* * *

Quando ela abriu os olhos, era quase manhã.

E estava _frio_.

Encolheu-se entre aqueles braços quentes e ele puxou o cobertor para cobri-los melhor. E afundou o rosto na nuca dela. E ela só quis que o tempo parasse ali. Sentiu o peito dele colado às suas costas, o sobe e desce suave enquanto ele respirava. Sentiu as cicatrizes nos braços dele quando fez-lhe um carinho com as pontas dos dedos. Sentiu os pelos do corpo ficando de pé no momento em que ele lhe deu um beijo delicado na nuca. Sentiu o cheiro de sexo agarrado às paredes e, finalmente, sentiu vontade de chorar.

Porque estava quase na hora de começar a mentir outra vez.

Do lado de fora da cabana de tábuas soltas e buracos no telhado que eles usavam para se encontrar à noite — porque, _é claro_, quem ia imaginar que Haruno Sakura fugia assim que a vila adormecia para ver um desertor assassino naquele casebre abandonado no meio da floresta? —, caía uma chuva fina e persistente. As goteiras formavam pequenas poças no assoalho comido pelo tempo.

E ela começou a pensar em desculpas para aqueles que amava.

— Já amanheceu? — a voz rouca e sonolenta de Itachi bem perto de seu ouvido.

_"Sim, mãe. Eu acordei mais cedo e dei uma passada no hospital."_

O calor da mão dele em sua cintura e seus lábios úmidos sobre um ombro.

_"Oh, Kakashi sensei, me desculpe pela demora. Eu tive que ir ao mercado."_

A consciência de que estavam completamente nus debaixo do cobertor.

_"Amanhã, Naruto. Eu estou cheia de trabalho hoje à noite."_

— Sakura?

_"Cale a boca, Ino! Eu não estou saindo com ninguém."_

Ela se virou para ele, uma mão grande descendo-lhe pela coxa, e beijou-o antes que ele percebesse que ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Ele a puxou para mais perto — por Deus, _como_ ela poderia sair daquela cama? — e ela percebeu que ele estava _pronto_ para fazê-la sua mais uma vez.

Mas uma luz opalescente se infiltrava pelas frestas da janela e Sakura precisou de toda a sua força sobre-humana para espalmar as mãos no peito de Itachi e empurrá-lo para longe de si tanto quanto a cama permitia. Ele a olhou com aqueles olhos negros que a faziam estremecer, que a fizeram estremecer _desde a primeira vez_, e ela deixou escapar um suspiro trêmulo de desejo e tristeza.

— Eu preciso ir.

Ele acariciou-lhe os lábios com um polegar.

— Não. Não precisa.

— Você sabe que eu...

— Venha comigo.

Sakura baixou os olhos como fazia toda vez que ele pedia aquilo.

— Eu não posso.

— Você não quer. — ele disse no mesmo tom calmo e impessoal de sempre.

— Você não entende.

E levantou-se da cama.

Juntou as roupas espalhadas pelo chão e, de costas para ele, começou a se vestir. Ainda tinha os olhos cheios de água e uma vontade absurda de ficar. De mandar tudo para o inferno — a família, Naruto, Kakashi, o hospital, Tsunade — e ir embora para sempre com o assassino perigoso que eles diziam que Itachi era, com o homem que amava mesmo sem entender por quê. E mordeu o próprio lábio com força para não chorar ali, na frente dele.

Sakura não queria parecer fraca e estúpida.

Itachi a observou pentear os cabelos com os dedos e pensou que ela era a garota mais bonita que ele já conhecera. E a mais geniosa também.

— Quer que eu a leve em casa? — ele perguntou da cama.

— Não seja tolo.

E ele não pôde evitar abrir um sorriso torto. Oh, como Sakura _odiava_ aqueles malditos sorrisos... Nunca fora capaz de resistir a eles e sabia que nunca seria. Itachi dizia que a amava quando a tinha nos braços, mas não hesitava em mandá-la para o inferno com um simples sorriso.

— Vejo você à noite?

Ela não respondeu.

Apenas o olhou como a amante que se despede com um beijo e desapareceu debaixo daquela chuva triste. Itachi ainda ficou ali olhando para a porta aberta, para a sombra das árvores lá fora e para a água que caía, imaginando como seria aquilo _se_ ele não fosse um homem amaldiçoado e ela uma mulher presa pelos laços.

E soube, como sempre sabia, que ela voltaria.

* * *

;

O próximo capítulo será **NejiTen**, só pra constar.

Deixem reviews.


	2. Cúmplices

Quero agradecer a todas que curtiram o primeiro capítulo e decidiram acompanhar a coleção.**  
**

Espero que continem gostando, sweeties.

;

* * *

**02 – Cúmplices**

Hyuuga Neji x Mitsashi Tenten

(M-rated)

;

* * *

Enquanto ela estava apenas gritando e o amaldiçoando, ele não se preocupou.

Mas então ela começou a _quebrar coisas_.

E ele sentiu a paciência evaporar.

Levantou-se da poltrona onde estivera observando a mulher transformar-se numa tempestade até começar a destruir tudo ao redor — incluindo o porta-retrato com a foto do casamento deles que ela tanto adorava e as cortinas de tecido importado que lhe custaram os olhos da cara — e, com as mãos nos bolsos, encarou-a de um modo tão assustador que faria uma criançinha ter pesadelos por anos.

Tenten tinha acabado de espatifar um vaso de flores na parede.

— Pare com isso. — ele disse, imperioso.

Mas ela apenas o olhou furiosa e berrou em meio ao apocalipse:

— _Vá se ferrar!_

— Tenten.

— Porque você não volta pra sua _Hinata-sama_, hein?! — e numa voz de deboche: — Oh, Hinata-sama, você é tão bondosa e sensata... Oh, Hinata-sama, deseja mais chá? Oh, Hinata-sama, pode deixar todo o trabalho comigo. Oh, Hinata-sama, pode passar por cima de mim se quiser...

Ele a olhava inexpressivo, o que a deixava com mais raiva.

— Seu cretino maldito! Vá beijar os pés dela e _saia da minha frente_!

Neji desviou com um movimento simples de um livro que passou voando por sua cabeça e fechou os olhos por um momento, reunindo forças para não gritar coisas grosseiras à esposa. Por que ela precisava ser _tão_ ciumenta?

— Tenten. — ele suspirou irritado. — Nós estávamos em uma reunião importante.

— Ah, claro! E ela estava _se jogando_ em cima de você!

Silêncio.

— _Eu vi!_

— Hinata-sama estava me agradecendo pela ajuda com a missão em Otogakure no Sato.

— Mas ela estava abraçando você!

— Sim. — ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. — O que tem de mal nisso?

— Uh, _seu_...

E desta vez ele precisou desviar do relógio de parede e de uma escova de cabelos. A sala de estar estava se transformando num cemitério de cacos e, naquele ritmo, Tenten acabaria incendiando a casa toda. Neji não havia gastado tanto dinheiro construindo-a — a casa mais bem localizada de Konoha e a única com piscina nos fundos — para vê-la queimar assim.

Por um motivo tão bobo.

Ela soltou um gritinho assustado quando ele a segurou pelos braços e a prendeu contra a parede. E ao olhar naqueles olhos duros e frios como pedras, ela sentiu _medo_.

O problema era que medo a excitava.

— Cale a boca, mulher.

Ela juntou as sobrancelhas numa careta de quem quer briga.

— Você é sujo. Sujo e imundo e eu _odeio_ você.

— Se é assim, você está tão suja e imunda quanto eu, querida.

E a beijou.

Ela o mordeu e Neji soltou um gemido de dor e fúria. Sentiu o gosto do próprio sangue na boca e a vontade de fazê-la pagar. Rasgou-lhe o vestido de cima a baixo. Ela tentou fugir e ele a alcançou antes que desse dois passos. Mas Tenten agora tinha um abajur na mão e acertou-o com ele quando Neji puxou-a de volta.

Ele não se importou.

Empurrou-a para o chão e, entre os destroços daquilo que um dia servira de decoração para a casa, ignorando os tapas e arranhões, arrancou-lhe do corpo os frágeis pedaços de renda que ela usava como roupa íntima. Tenten tinha um corpo que sempre o deixara com água na boca, mesmo depois do casamento, e a visão de sua nudez o fez estremecer.

Quando Neji tentou penetrá-la, ela o repeliu fincando os joelhos em seu abdômen e aquilo se transformou numa luta de verdade. Ela se contorcia escapando de suas investidas e ele a agarrava como que louco, pelos cabelos, pelos braços, até se surpreender com as risadas dela.

Tenten ria de boca fechada.

E então ele entendeu que eram _cúmplices_.

Cúmplices naquele jogo de amor que se apostava alto, muito alto.

Ela gritou quando ele abriu-lhe as pernas e tomou-a à força. Riscou-lhe as costas com as unhas quando ele arremeteu-se contra ela tão forte e tão profundamente que poderia tê-la quebrado. Gemeu entre dentes quando ele beijou-lhe os seios e agarrou-se a aquele homem quente quando o _grand finale_ chegou.

Mais tarde, na cama, ela diria que o amava.

Ele também diria.

E quando ela estivesse dormindo abraçada ao seu corpo, Neji fecharia os olhos e pensaria que, a partir de então, seria mais cauteloso com Hinata.

* * *

;

Então, o que acharam?

Pedras pra tacar no Neji? OHEAOHEOHEOHOEH

NejiTen não é um shipper muito explorado, mas eu gosto bastante deles juntos.

E preparem-se:

O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SERÁ **SHIKAxTEMA**.

;

Não esqueçam dos reviews. sz


	3. Seis dias

**03 – Seis dias**

Nara Shikamaru x Sabaku no Temari

(T-rated)

;

* * *

**1º dia**

Ela o olhou por cima dos papéis que fingia ler.

Sentado do outro lado da mesa de reuniões do Kazekage, parecendo achar tudo aquilo muito tedioso, Nara Shikamaru bocejou pela décima segunda vez. E enquanto um dos ministros tagarelava sobre a segurança das fronteiras e toda aquela parafernália burocrática que não a interessava — o negócio dela era _lutar_ —, Temari percebeu os olhos dele espetados em seu rosto.

Aqueles olhos audaciosos que pareciam _desvendá-la_.

E, ruborizada, escondeu-se rapidamente atrás dos papéis.

— Então, Shikamaru, o que pensa sobre isso? — um dos ministros quis saber.

— Vou precisar conversar com a sua Unidade de Inteligência.

Ela não pôde evitar pensar que a voz dele era tão atraente naquele tom calmo e sério _e preguiçoso_ e fechou os olhos com força na esperança de afastar aquela idéia estúpida.

— Se o Kazekage não se importar, é claro. — ele acrescentou.

— Faça o que precisar fazer. — disse Gaara. — A Unidade de Inteligência está à sua disposição.

Os outros homens sentados ao redor da mesa começaram a juntar suas pastas e documentos e Temari afastou os papéis da missão da frente do rosto. Tentou não olhar para ele e estava conseguindo.

Até que o irmão mandou sua concentração para o inferno.

— Aliás, Temari o auxiliará em tudo. Fale com ela sempre que precisar.

— _O quê?_ — ela o encarou sem saber onde enfiar o rosto em chamas.

O Kazekage ergueu uma sobrancelha desdenhosa.

— Algum problema?

— N-Não, é que...

— Então está resolvido. — e enquanto deixava a sala: — Mostre-lhe o caminho.

Ótimo. E agora ela estava _sozinha_ ali com aquele homem esquisito.

Quando virou-se para olhá-lo, ele estava bem atrás de si. _Perigosamente perto_. Havia um cigarro pendurado no canto da boca e uma intenção obscura naquele olhar astuto. Ele soprou uma nuvem de fumaça que a acertou em cheio e a fez tossir enquanto abanava o ar.

— Tire essa porcaria de perto de mim! — ela grunhiu.

E saiu marchando da sala como uma tempestade de areia.

Shikamaru simplesmente deu de ombros antes de segui-la.

— Problemática...

* * *

**2º dia**

Sentada atrás de sua mesa, Temari percebeu que era _impossível_ trabalhar enquanto ele a olhava o tempo todo. Cuspiu uma maldição quando se deu conta de que estava lendo e relendo o mesmo parágrafo do maldito relatório havia mais de meia hora.

Cruzou nervosamente as pernas debaixo da mesa e virou a folha.

Silêncio.

E a sensação constrangedora de estar sendo observada.

Enfim, ela ergueu o rosto e fulminou-o com o olhar.

— Você não tem _mais nada_ pra fazer?

Shikamaru parecia muito confortável na poltrona em que estava recostado.

— Estou esperando que me tragam uns relatórios da Unidade de Armas.

— E não pode esperar em outro lugar?

Irritada, ela tamborilava com os dedos sobre a mesa.

— Não está sendo tão gentil e prestativa quanto o Kazekage disse que seria.

Havia uma curva de sorriso no rosto dele e Temari sentiu-se estremecer.

— Vá para o inferno. — e virou sua cadeira para o outro lado.

* * *

**3º dia**

Ele iria ficar seis dias em Suna.

_Seis dias!_

E Temari não sabia se seria capaz de fingir até lá. Fingir que odiava o cheiro de cigarro dele, quando na verdade estremecia ao sentir as próprias roupas rescendendo a fumaça e a tabaco. Fingir que odiava as horas em que ele passava olhando-a em silêncio, quando se sentia _desejada_ por aquele olhar. Fingir que odiava levá-lo para cima e para baixo pela cidade o dia inteiro, quando gostava do modo como seus braços se tocavam às vezes enquanto caminhavam. Fingir que se sentia melhor na ausência do que na presença dele.

E isso tudo era _tão difícil_...

— O que vai fazer hoje à noite? — ele perguntou enquanto voltavam do prédio da Unidade de Inteligência.

O entardecer era um borrão vermelho no céu que se apagava.

— Não é da sua conta.

— Deixe-me adivinhar: ler relatórios tediosos de missões ainda mais tediosas.

— Cale a boca! — e virou-se para encará-lo. — Eu não vou sair com você!

— E quem disse que eu a chamaria para sair?

— É claro que ia!

— Por que tem tanta certeza? Por acaso _você_ estava pensando em sair comigo?

Temari teve consciência de ter ficado tão vermelha quanto aquele pôr-do-sol.

— Ora, _seu_...

E enquanto corria de volta para casa, ela se perguntou como ele havia descoberto.

* * *

**4º dia**

Ela estava _definitivamente_ ficando doente.

Chegou a essa conclusão depois de perceber que começava a suar frio toda vez que ele a olhava fixo, que tinha tremores terríveis quando ele a tocava — e principalmente quando precisavam passar _juntos_ por lugares escuros e estreitos —, que sua voz lhe dava dores no peito e os sonhos que tinha com ele todas as noites só lhe rendiam olheiras no dia seguinte.

Temari _precisava_ se curar daquela maldição.

E quando, naquela noite, flagrou-se murmurando o nome dele no escuro, tomou uma decisão: acabaria com aquilo de uma vez por todas.

* * *

**5º dia**

Quando planejou aquilo, estava certa do que iria dizer — as palavras estavam todas ali, na ponta de língua. Quando esperou pelo momento certo, tudo estava muito claro e parecia bem simples. Quando se esgueirou no escuro da noite que caía, não havia nenhuma insegurança.

Era só falar de modo que parecesse verdade e ir embora.

E esperar que ele também fosse.

Então quando ele saiu do prédio em que esteve trabalhando o dia inteiro sobre documentos idiotas e mapas empoeirados e caminhava em direção à pousada em que estava dormindo, Temari o agarrou pelo colete e o puxou para as sombras do beco. Mas não previu que ele fosse tão ágil.

Shikamaru torceu-lhe o braço pelas costas e a prendeu contra a parede.

Poderia ter sido um ataque inimigo, não poderia?

— _Me solte!_ — ela gemeu.

A força com que ele a imobilizara se foi, mas seu corpo ainda estava bem perto.

— Oh, é você...

— Quem você pensou que fosse, idiota? A Akatsuki?

Ele a analisou na penumbra do beco e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— O que estava tentando fazer?

— _Falar _com você!

Shikamaru acendeu um cigarro e recostou-se na parede em frente a ela.

— Então fale.

— Bem, eu queria dizer que... — o que era mesmo que ela tinha pra dizer?

Silêncio.

Os olhos dele a perscrutando no escuro a incendiavam. Temari sentiu-se subitamente sufocada e apoiou-se na parede arenosa às suas costas. De repente a voz havia sumido e a vontade de ser beijada tomara o seu lugar.

Sentiu que ele se aproximava e não foi capaz de protestar.

— E então?

Shikamaru encostou seu corpo ao dela e inclinou a cabeça para falar-lhe ao ouvido. Temari parecia feita de cera e o calor a estava derretendo.

— Você não tinha algo para me dizer? — sua voz rouca a fez estremecer.

— Eu...

— Estou bem aqui.

— Pare... — conseguiu pedir num sussurro.

— Parar com o quê? — e seus lábios tocaram-lhe a orelha.

Temari nunca entendeu como pôde ser _tão forte_ naquele momento.

— _Pare de me seduzir!_

Ela empurrou-o e ele segurou-a pelo pulso quando estava prestes a fugir.

— Então quer dizer que está funcionando?

Havia um sorriso nada decente no rosto de Shikamaru quando ela desvencilhou-se e saiu correndo como louca pelas ruas de Suna. Sentia o cheiro dele impregnado no corpo e demorou-se ao menos uma hora no banho, esfregando-se com uma fúria desesperada, para então perceber que não adiantaria. Nada adiantaria.

Shikamaru a havia marcado _por dentro_.

* * *

**6º dia**

Não o viu durante todo o dia.

Trancou-se no quarto e Kankurou saiu espalhando a quem quisesse ouvir que ela estava com dor de barriga. Temari se lembraria de acertar as contas com o irmão depois. Não saiu nem mesmo para comer e a empregada foi levar-lhe a comida numa bandeja só para se assustar com seu rosto amassado e constatar que ela estava mesmo péssima.

Ela não estava lá quando o Kazekage o cumprimentou solenemente pelos serviços prestados e recomendou lembranças à Hokage. Não estava lá quando ele juntou os seus papéis e as suas poucas mudas de roupa. Não estava lá quando ele deixou furtivamente um bilhete pedindo desculpas sobre a sua mesa de trabalho. Mas quando Shikamaru ia atravessar os portões de Suna, viu-a parada ali e pensou que ela era tão bonita quanto uma flor do deserto.

Não precisaram dizer coisa alguma.

Ela simplesmente foi até ele, tirou-lhe o cigarro da boca para jogá-lo no chão e beijou-o. Deixou que ele lhe abraçasse pela cintura e enroscou os braços em seu pescoço. Deixou que ele lhe tirasse o ar até o último segundo, quando se separaram ofegantes e ficaram se olhando em silêncio durante um tempo que pareceu eterno. Deixou que ele desmascarasse sua mentira que, afinal, não enganava ninguém.

E ele entendeu que ela seria sua toda vez que ele voltasse a Suna.

A única coisa que Temari disse foi:

— Não demore demais.

Então o deixou partir.

Enquanto atravessava aquele deserto que parecia não ter fim, Shikamaru lembrou-se daquele beijo com gosto de areia e sorriu.

Ela era _tão_ problemática...

* * *

;

E então, curtiram?

A Temari não sabe mentir muito bem, e o Shikamaru é esperto demais pra ser enganado assim.

Deu no que deu.

ShikaTema é amor, gosh. *-*

OEHAOHEOHEOHEOH

Enfim, obrigada a quem está acompanhando e comentando. (:

E quem ainda não veio dizer um olá, mas está acompanhando mesmo assim, apareça. Savy? q

;

O próximo capítulo será uma **SASUxSAKU**,

pra quem estava esperando tanto por esse shipper.

Não esqueçam dos reviews, hein.

sz


	4. Fogo morto

Olá, amores.**  
**

Como fiquei muito feliz com os reviews de vocês e com os novos leitores que vieram acompanhar a coleção, resolvi postar hoje mesmo a SasuSaku.

Porque numa série de oneshots sobre Naruto, não poderia faltar uma SasuSaku, né?

Enfim, espero que gostem.

;

* * *

;

**04 – Fogo morto**

Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

(K+ rated)

;

* * *

Ele era uma assombração.

Sakura havia feito de tudo, mas nada nunca funcionara. No começo, quando o trouxeram de volta para Konoha, ela _acreditou_. Teve esperanças de que, com a morte do irmão, toda aquela antiga história de dor, ódio e vingança teria fim, de que a escuridão iria embora, de que todo o sofrimento dele poderia ser curado com o amor que ela ainda sentia.

Mas não foi assim.

Mesmo depois do perdão, da reconciliação com aqueles que ele havia traído e machucado ao longo do tempo. Mesmo depois de ela ter dito que o amava e de ele tê-la levado para sua cama, de ter pedido para que ela ficasse. Mesmo depois do casamento em que ele não sorriu. Mesmo depois do filho ter nascido... Sasuke parecia morto por dentro. Um corpo sem alma, um sofrimento sem fim, uma lembrança, uma sombra, uma coisa que nunca está realmente ali. Uma assombração que já não assusta mais ninguém vagando pela casa escura.

Era como se ele tivesse se esquecido de si mesmo.

E tudo por causa daquele maldito irmão morto...

* * *

Ele quase nunca falava.

— Acho que vou ser promovida no hospital. — ela disse enquanto mexia o molho na panela. — Tsunade disse que o Conselho Médico tem falado bem de mim.

Ela acrescentou um pouco mais de sal e espiou a rua pela basculante da cozinha. Era uma bela manhã de sol e o filho corria de um lado para o outro da rua puxando um filhote de cachorro por uma cordinha. Sakura sorriu ao ouvir as risadas de Hikaru, agora um menino de cinco anos com os mesmos olhos negros do pai e a camiseta dos Uchiha dançando no corpo magro e pálido.

O cachorro começou a latir quando cansou de correr atrás dele.

— Hikaru vai para a Academia ano que vem. — disse pensativa.

E depois de uma pausa:

— O tempo passa tão rápido...

Ela tirou a panela do fogo e virou-se para despejar o molho sobre as panquecas que havia feito para o almoço. Mas parou ao vê-lo ali, sentado à mesa, os olhos perdidos no tampo de madeira, e sentiu o coração apertar dentro do peito. Ele nem mesmo escutara o que ela havia dito e Sakura se perguntou se ele ao menos percebia que ela estava ali, se ainda se lembrava de que ela existia e de que era sua mulher.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela murmurou qualquer coisa sobre precisar ir à despensa — como se ele se importasse. E lá, no escuro de um cubículo que cheirava à farinha e solidão, ela chorou por tudo o que nunca aconteceria.

* * *

Sakura decidiu inventar mentiras ao filho quando o viu perguntando ao pai o que era um _nukenin_. Ela interrompeu seu caminho até o quintal, o saco de veneno para formigas ainda na mão — ah, as malditas estavam arruinando as suas flores —, e ficou ali parada na porta da sala, sentindo-se mais gelada do que uma manhã de inverno.

Sasuke estava sentado em sua poltrona ao lado da janela como costumava ficar o dia inteiro, a barba por fazer, os olhos fundos e cheios de sombras encarando um ponto qualquer, os chinelos de ficar em casa meio soltos nos pés e aquela aura de esquecimento e sonambulismo pairando ao seu redor. Geralmente, nada nem ninguém era capaz de alcançá-lo, de arrancá-lo de seu silêncio sepulcral, mas o menino simplesmente colocou a mãozinha sobre seu joelho e sacudiu-o.

— Papai, o que é um nukenin?

E então ele encarou o filho com aqueles olhos vazios que davam medo. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Sasuke sentiu alguma coisa além da dor e do arrependimento. Sentiu raiva. Por um momento, aquele vermelho que queimava cobriu-lhe os olhos e tudo o que ele pôde ver foi o rosto de Itachi. Por que diabos eles não paravam de amaldiçoar seu irmão mesmo quando ele já estava _morto_?

Mas então o grito assustado de Sakura atravessou-o como um espinho de gelo e ele viu o menino que era seu filho correndo para longe dali. Ouviu os passos apressados quando eles subiram as escadas e o choramingo do garoto meio abafado pela voz dela.

Depois havia apenas o silêncio de sempre.

* * *

— Mas a riqueza não o modificou. Oferecia sempre arroz aos que tinham fome e ajudava todos os que o procuravam. Diziam que sua sorte tinha começado com um fio de palha, mas quem sabe se não terá sido com a sua generosidade?*

Sakura terminou de ter a história do Sr. Palha e fechou o livro. Esperava que o filho tivesse adormecido no meio da história, como geralmente acontecia, mas encontrou-o com os olhos bem abertos e grudados em seu rosto.

— Oh, mas ainda está acordado... — ela sorriu.

Passou-lhe a mão pelos cabelos num carinho e ia inclinar-se para o beijo de boa noite quando ele falou de repente, como se estivesse pensando naquilo durante muito tempo:

— O papai está bravo comigo?

Sakura sentiu um nó apertar na garganta.

— É claro que não, querido. Não pense mais nisso.

— Eu acho que ele não gosta de mim.

— Não, Hikaru... — ela negou com a cabeça. — Seu pai ama você.

O menino desviou os olhos para o abajur ligado ao lado da cama.

— Mas ele nunca fala comigo.

Então vieram as mentiras ensaiadas que ela andara planejando para momentos como aquele, para não deixar que o filho caísse no mesmo buraco de tristeza e depressão para o qual Sasuke a havia arrastado. E enquanto as dizia para Hikaru, era como se estivesse tentando convencer a si mesma.

— Seu pai está muito triste porque sente saudades do irmão dele. É só isso, querido.

— E onde ele está? — o menino piscou curioso. — O irmão do papai.

— Ele está muito, _muito_ longe. Num país distante do nosso.

— E por que ele não volta?

Porque Sasuke o havia matado com as próprias mãos.

— Porque agora ele está trabalhando e não pode vir nos ver. Ele é um homem muito ocupado, você entende?

Hikaru fez que sim.

Ela abriu seu melhor sorriso triste e apertou-lhe as mãozinhas pálidas.

— Nunca mais pense que seu pai não gosta de você. Tudo bem?

— Uhun.

— Mesmo? — e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Sim.

— Então agora tente dormir.

Sakura cobriu-lhe melhor com o cobertor e deixou-o com um beijo no meio da testa e uma ilusão em que acreditar. Hikaru era um menino tão bom e ela só queria protegê-lo de toda a maldição dos Uchiha até quando fosse possível. E desejou, com todo o seu amor de mãe, que ele não cometesse os mesmos erros do pai.

* * *

Ela costumava demorar a pegar no sono. Ficava deitada de barriga para cima, os olhos cravados no teto, rodeada de escuridão. Às vezes passava horas escutando a respiração dele, deitado ao seu lado, sem saber se estava dormindo ou acordado. Às vezes apenas pensava.

Pensava se ele a amava, se _um dia_ a havia amado. Pensava no espectro que ele havia se tornado e tentava imaginar como seria suportar aquela dor todos os dias como ele suportava. Pensava se ele ainda sentia o gosto da comida e o calor da lareira nos dias de frio. Pensava se um dia ele acordaria daquele pesadelo.

Às vezes ela chorava em silêncio.

Olhava para o lado e tudo o que via eram as costas dele, e pensava, uma dor quente arranhando por dentro, há quanto tempo não faziam amor.

* * *

Com o passar do tempo, enquanto via as próprias esperanças morrendo lentamente e uma resignação se tornando cada vez mais pesada sobre os ombros — porque, tudo bem, tinha que ser assim mesmo, não é? —, Sakura percebeu que havia envelhecido e que estava viúva de um homem que ainda dormia ao seu lado na cama. Um dia ela simplesmente se olhou no espelho e encontrou uma mulher triste cujos olhos já não tinham brilho algum.

Hikaru agora era quase um homem e não acreditava mais em suas mentiras.

— Por que você não o deixa e vem comigo? — ele havia perguntado. — Ainda podemos ser felizes longe daqui, mãe.

Ela ergueu os olhos da costura e sorriu, uma velha de quarenta anos que parecia carregar um mundo nas costas. O filho nunca entendeu por que ela continuava ali suportando o insuportável para qualquer outra pessoa.

Nunca entenderia.

— Oh, querido, como eu poderia deixá-lo? Nós já nos tornamos um só.

E voltou a costurar o botão da camisa de Sasuke. O tecido estava velho e desbotado e ela fez uma nota mental para comprar-lhe camisas novas ainda naquela semana. Um rabo de vento entrou pela janela ao seu lado e ela sorriu, os olhos cheios de água e a camisa velha apertada contra o peito.

As roupas dele tinham sempre aquele cheiro de fogo morto.

* * *

;

**Notas**:

*****Trecho do conto japonês "O Sr. Palha".

( contadoresdestorias. wordpress 2007 /10 /01 /o-sr-palha- conto-japones/ )

O link acima traz a história completa, só não esqueçam de tirar os espaços antes de colá-lo no navegador.

;

* * *

;

Então, o que acharam?

Triste imaginá-los assim, né? Eu sei. Mas simplesmente não deixo de pensar que, se um dia o Sasuke voltar pra Konoha depois de ter feito tudo o que planeja fazer, as coisas podem acabar assim.

E a Sakura vai ficar com ele até o final. Então, well...

Comentem.

A **próxima** oneshot será uma **GAAxINO**.


	5. Persuasão

**05 – Persuasão**

Sabaku no Gaara x Yamanaka Ino

(T-rated)

;

* * *

Gaara soube que ela estava de volta quando ouviu o toc-toc-toc ritmado dos saltos dela pela casa. Ouviu o burburinho de vozes no andar de baixo — ela estava dando ordens aos empregados, fazendo-os correr de um lado para o outro como baratas tontas — e um farfalhar de tecido e mais alguma coisa enquanto ela se aproximava pelo corredor.

Sentiu o perfume dela no ar, aquele cheiro doce que o deixava arrepiado.

E ergueu os olhos do pergaminho sobre a mesa para vê-la passar apressada pela porta aberta do escritório em direção ao quarto. Uma coisa loura e estonteante que sabia se equilibrar como ninguém sobre saltos altos e perigosos.

E estava _carregada_ de sacolas.

Gaara levantou-se de sua elegante cadeira de Kazekage e foi atrás dela, imaginando quanto tempo demoraria até que um dos ministros viesse reclamar sobre as novas e caras aquisições de sua mulher.

— Ino?

Ela estava sentada na beira da enorme cama de casal com dossel desprendendo as ligas das meias de náilon 7/8, a saia de _chiffon_ meio erguida na altura das coxas — ah, aquelas pernas longas, pálidas e macias que o deixavam com água na boca — e uma cascata de cabelos dourados caída sobre um dos ombros.

Gaara quase se esqueceu das sacolas de compras que cobriam toda a cama quando ela o olhou com aqueles malditos olhos azuis, os mais azuis que ele já vira na vida e que sempre conseguiam tudo dele.

— Oh, querido! — ela sorriu e foi pendurar-se no pescoço dele. — Parece tenso.

Gaara limitou-se a encará-la em silêncio.

— Você tem trabalhado muito. — disse num muxoxo. — Devia tirar umas férias.

— Férias? — ele ergueu uma sobrancelha desdenhosa. — Do jeito que você anda jogando dinheiro ao vento, vou precisar trabalhar em dobro.

Ela empinou o nariz e saiu desfilando até o banheiro.

— Não jogo dinheiro ao vento. Apenas compro o que preciso.

Ele a ouviu tirando os brincos e as pulseiras e colocando as jóias sobre o balcão da pia, aquele som baixinho e delicado de quando ela se despia das pedrarias caras que ele lhe comprava, anéis de turquesa — para combinar com os olhos dela — sobre o mármore branco do banheiro, e em seguida ouviu o ruído dos potes de cosméticos e vidros de perfume sendo remexidos enquanto ela procurava por alguma coisa.

Gaara quase não tinha espaço naquele banheiro.

Ela parou de pentear o cabelo, a escova ainda no ar, quando o viu refletido no espelho. Virou-se para encontrá-lo recostado à porta do banheiro com um olhar meio sarcástico no rosto e uma calcinha de renda na mão. E ainda estava com a etiqueta da loja.

— Ah, é mesmo? — disse ele.

Ino tomou-lhe a calcinha e voltou a pentear o longo cabelo.

— Uma primeira-dama precisa estar sempre apresentável.

Ele cruzou os braços e continuou a observá-la.

— É claro.

— E além do mais, estava na promoção. — mentiu. — Você sabe que eu...

— Só compra quando tem promoção. — Gaara já havia decorado a ladainha.

— Isso mesmo.

Ela se virou para o marido outra vez e sorriu aquele "sorriso de enganar homens", como chamava em segredo, e que sempre funcionava muito bem. Largou a escova de cabelos sobre a pia e foi enroscar-se a ele, sentindo que havia ganhado mais uma vez e que Gaara não mandaria um criado devolver as suas compras, como havia ameaçado em outras ocasiões. Sentiu que ele amolecia com seus olhos, seus beijos e seu cheiro, e quando o marido a segurou pela cintura e a puxou para mais perto, Ino pensou que se lhe pedisse para comprar Suna inteira, ele diria sim.

Ela mordeu-lhe levemente o lábio inferior e ele suspirou, derrotado. No fundo, ele sempre soube que a garota mais bonita de toda Konoha lhe custaria caro.

— Tudo bem. — acabou dizendo. — Não vou discutir com você dessa vez.

— Oh, querido, eu sabia que você...

— _Mas_... — ele calou-a com o indicador sobre os lábios pintados de batom.

— Mas?

Gaara afastou delicadamente o cabelo dela para trás de um ombro e inclinou-se para falhar-lhe ao ouvido, tão perto que seus lábios roçavam a orelha da mulher enquanto sussurrava a sua condição.

— Terá que vesti-las para mim. — e beijou-lhe o pescoço. — As _lingeries_ que comprou.

— Oh... — ela sorriu em silêncio. — É isso o que você quer?

— Uma a uma.

Ela fincou as unhas bem feitas em seus braços e quis beijá-lo, mas Gaara apenas deu a ordem — "agora" — e deixou-a sozinha no banheiro para acomodar-se confortavelmente na cama e esperar. E enquanto preparava-se para ele, um pecado de pele macia envolto em rendas e luxúria, Ino pensou que melhor do que dobrar um homem, era dobrar um homem e ainda se divertir com isso.

* * *

;

E aí, gostaram?

A Ino é simplesmente essa loira poderosa capaz de domar Kazekages, uh.

OEHAOHEOHEOEHO

Quero os comentários de vocês, suas lindas.

;

A **próxima** oneshot será uma **NARUxHINA**.

E já vou avisando:

Vai ser uma NaruHina **totalmente não clichê**.

OHEAOHEOHEOHOEH

Beeijos, amores.


	6. Você não vai me beijar?

Olá, pessoal.

Como prometi, aqui está a minha NaruHina com pretensões a não-clichê.

Penso que o shipper tem inúmeras possibilidades de ser explorado por ser o casal, digamos, mais declarado do anime. Mas o que geralmente se encontra nas fanfics são histórias água com açúcar ou coisas totalmente absurdas que não lembram em nada as personagens originais.

O que me propus com essa one foi mudar um pouco a passividade da Hinata e esse lado meio bobo do Naruto sem ignorar de todo a essência das personagens, o que acho fundamental.

Então, vamos ver o que vocês acham.

;

* * *

**06 – Você não vai me beijar?**

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

(K+ rated)

;

* * *

Eles caminhavam juntos em direção ao prédio da Hokage quando as crianças passaram correndo e gritando.

— _Naruto no baka! Naruto no baka!_

E dando risada.

Ela mordeu o canto do lábio, segurando-se para não rir, e Naruto brandiu o punho cerrado numa ameaça para os moleques que agora já estavam longe.

— Voltem aqui, seus pivetes! — ele berrou. — Eu serei seu futuro Hokage um dia!

Oh, sim. O antigo sonho de se tornar Hokage.

E a certeza de que o seria.

Os músculos relaxaram quando ela o tocou no braço. Então ele virou-se e deparou-se com aqueles olhos que brilhavam sob a luz do sol de Konoha. Que brilhavam _para ele_.

E quando ela sorriu, Naruto sentiu-se bobo.

— Você é tão confiante, Naruto-kun. — ela disse. — Eu gosto disso.

Ele abriu um daqueles sorrisos amarelos e disse qualquer coisa sem importância apenas porque sentiu que o silêncio o incomodava. E enquanto caminhavam outra vez, lado a lado, Naruto disse a si mesmo que, sim, Hinata só estava sendo legal como era com todo mundo.

* * *

Do chão, ela o viu subir na árvore.

O viu discutir com o gato como se o animal pudesse entendê-lo. O viu descer com o bicho nos braços e entregá-lo à mulher desesperada que havia gritado o tempo inteiro. Viu seu rosto arranhado e viu seu sorriso de herói salvador.

E quando aproximou-se dele, o coração batia forte dentro do peito.

— Você é tão corajoso, Naruto-kun.

Ele ouviu a voz dela como a um suspiro e não soube o que fazer.

— Ah, bem... Isso não foi nada. — acabou dizendo.

Mas, no fundo, orgulhou-se daquela bobagem como não havia se orgulhado nem mesmo de ter salvado Konoha da Akatsuki e da destruição. E quando ela foi embora com aquele sorriso que o fazia sentir borboletas na barriga, ele quis acreditar que Hinata havia ficado apenas impressionada como qualquer outra garota ficaria.

* * *

O sol o estava fritando naquela tarde quente e Naruto sentia-se nadando no próprio suor enquanto treinava sem descanso. Irritou-se com a camiseta molhada que lhe grudava no corpo e jogou-a longe como quem se livra de um estorvo.

O tempo passou num piscar de olhos entre explosões e árvores partidas.

E só então ele a viu.

Sentada sob a sombra de um carvalho, Hinata o observava.

Ele foi até ela como se as pernas tivessem vontade própria.

— Hinata? — piscou confuso. — Não sabia que estava aí.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer que estava passando por perto quando o viu _por acaso_ e resolveu parar para dar um oi — o que era mentira, óbvio —, mas parou de súbito e enrubesceu.

Hinata estava percebendo que nunca antes o havia visto sem camisa.

E, bem, Naruto era _bem atraente_ por baixo daquelas roupas esquisitas.

— Ei, você está bem? — ele perguntou.

E as palavras saíram antes que ela tivesse tempo de pensar nelas:

— Você é tão bonito, Naruto-kun...

Naturalmente, Hinata não teve coragem de encará-lo por uma semana depois disso. Ele, por outro lado, enganou-se pensando que ela tivera uma alucinação por causa do calor.

* * *

Ela viu o ás de espadas que ele tinha escondido entre a perna e o assento da cadeira enquanto jogava com Neji e sorriu em segredo. Aproximou-se com o pretexto de perguntar se eles queriam mais chá e biscoitos — porque estavam no Distrito Hyuuga e ela tinha que fazer as honras da casa, não? — e observou-os.

O primo tinha uma carranca no lugar do rosto e Naruto uma curva de sorriso.

Então um subordinado de seu pai entrou na sala.

— Neji, Hiashi-sama deseja vê-lo em seu escritório.

— Sim, eu já vou.

Neji deixou as cartas viradas para baixo sobre a mesa e levantou-se.

— Hinata, não o deixe trapacear.

— Como se eu precisasse fazer isso pra ganhar de você. — Naruto retrucou.

— Eu já volto.

E quando ficaram sozinhos, ela inclinou-se até ele e falou-lhe baixinho ao ouvido:

— Oh, mas você é _tão inteligente_, Naruto-kun...

Ele pensou ter notado um tom de malícia na voz dela e todos os pêlos de seu corpo ficaram de pé. Mas quando ergueu o rosto para fitá-la, olhos arregalados e a boca meio aberta de espanto, tudo o que encontrou foi aquele sorriso doce e bondoso com o qual se acostumara.

E riu de si mesmo por ter imaginado aquela bobagem. Afinal de contas, Hinata era tão inocente...

* * *

Numa manhã qualquer, ele a viu saindo da rua do mercado carregada de sacolas e ignorou o sermão que o dono do Ichiraku lhe estava passando por ainda não ter pagado as contas. Deixou o velho Teuchi praguejando sozinho e correu até ela.

— Hinata!

Ela parou, soprou uma mecha de cabelo para longe dos olhos — as mãos estavam ocupadas segurando as compras — e, ao vê-lo ali, abriu um daqueles sorrisos capazes de purificar um demônio. Naruto ofereceu-se para carregar as sacolas até o Distrito Hyuuga e ela agradeceu com um suspiro.

Caminharam juntos pelas ruas que cheiravam a sol e a pão fresco.

Hinata só queria que ele a pegasse pela mão e dissesse o que ela sonhava ouvir há tanto tempo — "sim, eu _também_ te amo" —, mas ao invés disso, Naruto tagarelou o tempo inteiro sobre besteiras como o preço do leite e um novo tipo de _shuriken_ que a ANBU estava usando.

Quando entraram na casa, ele largou as compras sobre a mesa da cozinha e ela recostou-se ao balcão da pia, braços cruzados e os olhos cravados no rosto dele. Estava pensando se deveria sentir raiva ou pena de Naruto — como alguém conseguia ser _tão cego_? — quando ele sorriu meio sem jeito e coçou a cabeça como quem precisa desesperadamente de uma idéia.

Então ela simplesmente deixou os ombros caírem e toda frustração se foi.

— Então... Obrigada pela ajuda. — sorriu.

— Ah, tudo bem.

— Espero não ter atrapalhado você.

Naruto enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça por não saber o que fazer com elas.

— É claro que não, eu só estava... — ele pigarreou nervoso. — Pagando o Ichiraku. Você sabe. — e deu de ombros. — Besteira.

— Oh, entendo.

Silêncio.

Hinata sentiu o rosto queimar porque os olhos dele eram tão bonitos e tão azuis e _tão enormes_ que ela pensou que poderia se perder neles. E se aquilo acontecesse, ela temia nunca mais achar o caminho de volta.

— Então... — ele apontou para a porta ainda aberta. — Eu acho que vou indo.

Ela quis pedir para que ele ficasse, para que ficasse para sempre, mas tudo o que conseguiu dizer foi:

— Naruto-kun...

E depois:

— Você é tão gentil.

E enquanto se afastava do Distrito Hyuuga sem ter consciência de si mesmo ou de para onde diabos estava indo, ele pensou na possibilidade de Hinata estar _remotamente_ interessada nele e abanou a cabeça. Soltou uma risada de sua própria estupidez — oh, Naruto, como você pode ser tão idiota por pensar algo assim? — e amaldiçoou-se mil e uma vezes.

Hinata era uma garota boa demais para ele, não era?

* * *

Sakura havia lhe dito que tudo o que ela precisava para conquistar Naruto era um bom _ramen_, enquanto Ino a havia incentivado a ser mais ousada. Bem, ela havia apostado na última opção e nem mesmo isso tinha funcionado. Todas as suas tentativas haviam fracassado e a paciência se esgotado.

Naruto permanecia imune a tudo.

Então Hinata mandou as convenções para o inferno e caçou-o por toda a vila com uma determinação que não parecia sua até encontrá-lo num dos armazéns conferindo o estoque de mantimentos como ordenada Tsunade. Não lhe deu tempo para falar qualquer bobagem sem sentido e tampouco para pensar. Simplesmente apareceu na sua frente e segurou-o pela gola do casaco.

E olhou-o nos olhos sabendo exatamente o que queria.

_Ele_.

— H-Hinata...

— Eu amo você, seu idiota!

Ele a encarou com olhos arregalados e o coração quase parou de bater.

— Você...

— _Sim!_ — ela sacudiu-o pela roupa. — É exatamente isso o que eu disse.

Então um suspiro cansado.

E a pergunta que o fez acordar e _ver_ o que esteve sempre ali, bem debaixo do seu nariz.

— Você não vai me beijar?

Naruto sentiu vontade de rir.

Rir da própria tolice — porque, sim, ele havia sido _tão tolo_ — e das mentiras absurdas que andara inventando para si mesmo na esperança de se convencer de que não fora tão covarde assim durante aquele tempo todo. E agora ela estava ali, tão perto e tão linda em toda a sua doçura selvagem, esfregando-lhe a verdade na cara porque ele não havia feito o que deveria fazer.

Aquela verdade que, àquela altura, toda a nação _shinobi_ conhecia.

Ele abraçou-a pela cintura e abriu um sorriso de quem tinha sido pego.

— Você sabe que seu pai e seu maldito primo vão querer minha cabeça numa bandeja, não sabe?

— Sim.

— E ainda assim quer se arriscar por esse completo idiota?

Hinata ficou nas pontas dos pés para envolver os braços em seu pescoço.

— Se esse completo idiota me amar...

— Ah, pode ter certeza de que ele a ama muito.

Ela sentiu a respiração dele no rosto e estremeceu.

— Só há um problema. — Naruto ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Qual?

— Ele é meio lerdo às vezes.

E antes que ela dissesse que ele estava _mesmo_ demorando demais, Naruto apertou-a naquele abraço e beijou-a com uma sede semelhante a de um homem que não bebe há dias. Sentiu-a puxando-lhe os cabelos e sentiu como era doce a boca dela. E enquanto a arrastava a passos cegos para trás da pilha de caixotes de madeira, sentindo que, a partir daquele dia, não seria mais capaz de ficar sem ela, ele fez uma nota mental para lembrar-se de não ser tão lerdo quando o pai dela descobrisse.

* * *

;

E aí, gostaram?

O começo dessa one enganou, né?

A Hinata começa doce como sempre e depois se revela uma doçura selvagem, como diz na história.

OEHAOEHOHEOHEOH

Quero as opiniões de vocês. Savy?

;

A **próxima oneshot** será uma **SASUxKARIN**.

E só pra maiores de 45 anos.

EOHOAEHOHEOHOEHO


	7. As mentiras que elas querem ouvir

Sweeties,**  
**

aqui estou eu como prometido, com minha SasuKarin pra maiores de 40 anos.

Sei que vai ter gente querendo me espancar por causa do shipper, mas paciência.

Nem tudo é SasuSaku nesse mundo, meu povo. s

Gosto da Karin. Acho que ela é uma personagem tão sofrida quanto a Sakura, e que busca desesperadamente se agarrar a alguma coisa, manter alguma esperança, só que foi pelo caminho errado.

E o Sasuke se aproveita disso. hm

Foi o que eu tentei retratar nessa oneshot. Vamos ver o que vocês acham.

;

* * *

**AVISO**: contém cenas de sexo. Se não gostam, não leiam.

;

* * *

**07 – As mentiras que elas querem ouvir**

Uchiha Sasuke x Karin

(M-rated)

;

* * *

Enquanto os outros dormiam, ela jogou a capa preta sobre os ombros e desapareceu nas sombras. Cruzou os corredores escuros e gelados do velho forte em ruínas que eles haviam escolhido para passar a noite. Amanhã seria a missão outra vez, a fuga e a caçada, a perseguição. Mas só amanhã.

À noite ela não pensava nessas coisas.

Os trovões faziam estremecer as paredes de pedra quando ela entrou no quarto dele. A porta estava destrancada — sempre estava. A claridade bruxuleante de uma vela acesa num canto permitia vislumbrar os contornos de uma mesa, uma cadeira e uma cama, tudo o que havia no quarto. O ar rescendia a poeira e coisa velha.

Ela foi até a cama e deitou-se ao lado dele.

Sabia que ele não estava dormindo. Ele quase nunca dormia, atormentado pelas trevas e pelos próprios pensamentos. Pelos pesadelos que não o deixavam em paz por onde quer que ele fosse. Era assustador acordar no meio da noite e dar de cara com aquele par de olhos negros bem abertos e fincados em seu rosto.

Ela esperou.

A chuva caía pesada do lado de fora.

Então, em algum momento da madrugada, ele virou-se para ela, para aquela mulher que estava ali toda noite e que, ele sabia, o seguiria até a morte, e puxou-a para si. E percebeu, um calor formigando pelo corpo, que ela não usava absolutamente _nada_ por debaixo da capa.

Sasuke preferiu não ter visto aquele brilho nos olhos dela.

* * *

Ela gemeu baixinho quando ele meteu-lhe a mão entre as pernas e tocou-lhe o sexo molhado. Ofegou, os olhos perdidos no escuro, quando ele tomou-lhe um seio com a boca — aquela boca úmida e _quente_ — e sugou-lhe o mamilo com vontade. Depois fez o mesmo com o outro. Estremeceu quando o viu tirar o membro rijo de dentro das calças e quase gritou quando ele a penetrou com força, de uma vez só. E enquanto ele se movia dentro ela, indo tão fundo de um modo que a fazia enlouquecer, Karin não pôde evitar murmurar a pergunta que há tempos a perturbava.

— Você gosta de mim?

E como ele não respondeu, o rosto enfiado em seu pescoço:

— Você _me ama_?

Ele mordeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha e mentiu num sussurro.

— Sim.

Porque sentia pena daquela mulher que nunca teria nada.

* * *

_Sim_.

Ela arqueia o corpo para trás, as tábuas da cama rangendo debaixo deles, e morde o próprio lábio. A boca dele sobre o bico de seu seio, mordendo. E então a língua. O clarão que entra pelas fendas da janela e o trovão sacudindo o forte abandonado. O quarto que parece pegar fogo.

Oh, _tão quente_.

E ele disse sim. Ele a ama.

Ele desliza com facilidade para dentro dela. Ela está molhada de suor e solta um choramingo quando ele a toca _lá_, _naquele ponto_ que a faz surtar, dedos acariciando-a enquanto ele continua a invadi-la. Dói — oh, não, não, _não_... — quando Sasuke se retira de dentro dela. Ela o olha estarrecida, inconformada. Não sabe por que ele parou e está a ponto de _suplicar_ para que ele continue, mas então ele conduz a mão dela até seu membro latejante.

E Karin entende.

Ele a ama, não ama?

* * *

Sasuke fecha os olhos e respira fundo. Ela tem seu membro na palma da mão e massageia-o de cima a baixo, devagar, com vontade, como ele gosta. O sobe e desce da mão dela, daquela mão pálida e delicada, o faz estremecer. É como se uma onda de prazer o estivesse arrastando para longe, para além dos limites que ele pode controlar.

Agora com mais força.

Um som rouco escapa-lhe do fundo da garganta e ele sente que não será capaz de segurar aquilo por muito mais tempo. E quando ela inclina-se até ele e desliza seu membro para dentro da boca, oh, tudo o que Sasuke vê é uma escuridão doce como açúcar.

* * *

Então ele a joga sobre a cama, abre-lhe as pernas — ela solta um gritinho — e afunda entre elas. Agarra-lhe as coxas com uma força que deixará marcas no dia seguinte e arremete-se contra ela como que louco, possuído por um desejo quase selvagem.

Karin finca-lhe as unhas nas costas e geme entre dentes.

Murmura o nome dele.

Puxa-lhe o cabelo.

O mundo está desabando lá fora e eles nem percebem.

E quando, finalmente, ele une-se a ela numa estocada final, ela estremece. Estremece com o grunhido abafado de Sasuke e com aquela coisa quente que escorre-lhe do meio das pernas. Ele tomba, exausto, sobre seu peito — o rosto entre os seios quentes e redondos dela — e ela o abraça. Respiram juntos, primeiro ofegantes, depois mais devagar. E enquanto acaricia as costas dele com as pontas dos dedos, Karin pensa naquele _sim_.

Então sorri, os olhos brilhando na penumbra.

Sasuke não pensa em nada.

* * *

Já não chovia mais quando ele saiu de cima da mulher adormecida e foi deitar-se na outra ponta da cama. Queria que ela o deixasse agora. Queria ficar sozinho. Havia dito que a amava e agora se arrependia disso. Seria irritante se ela acreditasse naquilo mais do que deveria.

Olhou-a dormir, nua sobre a cama, e pensou na garota que havia deixado para trás há muito tempo. Pensou naquela garota de cabelo cor-de-rosa que ele costumava desprezar e sorriu ao constatar que sentia a falta dela. Se fosse Sakura ali ao seu lado, talvez ele gostasse de dividir a cama.

* * *

;

E aí, que tal?

Cenas quentes, né?

OEHAOHEOHEOHEOHOEH

Quis colocar tudo de uma forma dura e crua pra explicitar os sentimentos do Sasuke sobre a Karin, esse modo frio de tratá-la, a idéia de que ela não passa de alguma coisa com que ele se satisfaz quando tem vontade. Triste, não acham?

E, de alguma forma, ela sabe disso. Mas prefere não acreditar pra não perdê-lo.

Por isso gosto da Karin.

OEHOHAEOHEOAHOEH

Quero ver vocês ali nos reviews dizendo o que acharam.

;

A **próxima** oneshot, pra alegria de todos,

será uma **KAKAxSAKU**.

E aposto que vocês vão amar.

Eu dou muita risada quando releio ela.

OEHAOHEOHEOHOEHOEH

;

Beijos, amores.


	8. Vinte e um

Sweeties. ~**  
**

Ia postar só amanhã, mas como estou de ótimo humor e ando contente com os reviews de vocês,

aqui estou eu com a KakaSaku.

Sei que é um dos shippers preferidos da maioria de vocês,

assim como é um dos meus,

então espero que gostem.

;

* * *

**08 – Vinte e um**

Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura

(T-rated)

;

* * *

Numa manhã insuportavelmente quente — Konoha inteira estava ardendo em chamas ou era só ele? —, Kakashi acordou sobressaltado e percebeu que, _droga_, havia sido apenas um sonho. Ele estava sozinho naquela maldita cama e nada acontecera de verdade, para sua decepção e salvação. _Ela_ ainda era apenas uma garota — não era? E uma garota que fora _sua aluna_! Mas, diabos, por que ele precisava ter aqueles sonhos e acordar _daquele jeito_ todas as manhãs?

Kakashi olhou para baixo, um volume empedernido no meio das pernas e aquela _dor_ latejando debaixo das calças, e sentiu vontade de berrar palavrões.

_Maldição_.

Ela ainda nem tinha vinte e um anos!

* * *

Àquela altura, Sakura já tinha percebido três coisas muito importantes. A primeira era que ela não era mais uma criança, mas uma _mulher_ — embora continuasse a usar calcinhas de bichinhos. A segunda era que estava apaixonada por Hatake Kakashi, apesar de não saber por que. O fato era que seu coração derretia como manteiga toda vez que o via, sem contar que pensava nele mais ou menos vinte e quatro horas por dia. E a terceira coisa importante era, atualmente, a razão de todo o seu mau humor: ele era tão cego quanto um velho de duzentos anos com catarata.

Ou fingia ser.

Logo, ela resolveu que precisava tomar _certas atitudes_ o quanto antes.

* * *

Começou devagar — não queria parecer vulgar ou desesperada como aquelas mulheres de pouca moral. Apenas sentou-se ao lado dele numa sombra e puxou conversa enquanto seus novos alunos treinavam logo mais à frente. Mas era inútil como tentar conversar com uma pedra. Ele apenas continuava lendo aquele seu maldito _Icha Icha Paradise_ e ocasionalmente respondia com um "hum" que, Sakura imaginou, quisesse dizer sim ou algo parecido.

Então lembrou-se do que Ino lhe dissera uma vez, que homens adoram cabelos, e uma pequena chama de esperança brotou das brasas dentro dela.

— Kakashi?

Há muito não o chamava mais de _sensei_.

Quando ele finalmente tirou os olhos do livro e a encarou — oh, ela quase não acreditou que ele estivesse _mesmo_ a olhando, depois de ser ignorada como algo tolo e sem importância —, Sakura abriu seu melhor sorriso sedutor, ou que ao menos pretendia ser, e mexeu nos cabelos, jogando-os para trás de um ombro. Havia deixado o cabelo crescer e agora ele quase tocava-lhe a metade das costas.

— Sim?

— O que você acha do meu cabelo?

No silêncio que se fez, ela podia escutar as batidas do próprio coração como batidas retumbantes de um tambor e temeu que Kakashi pudesse ouvir também. Mas então ele apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e respondeu num muxoxo:

— Chamativo demais.

E voltou os olhos para o livro pervertido que tinha em mãos.

_Chamativo demais_.

Sakura amaldiçoou-o em pensamento antes de sair marchando dali.

* * *

Numa noite em que voltava para casa, avistou-o sob a tenda do _Ichiraku_ e resolveu tentar a sorte. Ajeitou a roupa no corpo, penteou rapidamente os cabelos com os dedos, olhou-se para ter certeza de que estava tudo em seu devido lugar e foi até ele. Sentou-se ao seu lado num banquinho alto, cruzou as pernas e esperou que ele percebesse sua presença.

Esperou mais um pouco.

E ainda _mais_.

E quando cansou-se de esperar como uma idiota, chamou-o. Kakashi parou de comer e olhou-a com um ar de surpresa que não convenceu.

— Oh, Sakura.

Ela deu-lhe um sorriso e disse olá. E esperou, mais uma vez, que ele dissesse alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_ — poderia até mesmo comentar sobre o tempo como todo mundo fazia quando não havia assunto —, mas tudo o que recebeu foi seu silêncio irritante. Então ficou ali, calada, observando-o comer com um olhar firme e insistente. Tão insistente que ele virou-se outra vez para ela e fitou-a nos olhos.

— Por que está me olhando assim? — ele quis saber.

Sakura apenas aproximou um pouco mais o rosto e seu olhar pareceu ganhar uma força estranha. Na verdade, ela estava se perguntando se ele se sentia atraído por aquele olhar como um imã pela porta da geladeira.

— Isso o incomoda? — sorriu.

— Não exatamente.

— Então gosta dos meus olhos?

Mais tarde, ela decidiria que aquela era a pergunta mais estúpida que poderia ter feito naquele momento e sentiria vontade de enfiar a cabeça num buraco fundo de tanta vergonha.

— Bem... — ele disse. — Seus olhos são meio grandes demais.

E como se aquilo não bastasse, acrescentou:

— Desproporcionais.

Sakura ainda permaneceu ali por um momento, a boca meio aberta e um olhar estarrecido grudado no rosto dele, incapaz de se mover ou dizer qualquer coisa. Kakashi havia mesmo dito _aquilo_? Seus olhos eram... _Desproporcionais_? Se lhe perguntassem o próprio nome naquele momento, ela não saberia dizê-lo. O chão havia desaparecido debaixo de seus pés e alguém havia apagado todas as luzes. Então ela simplesmente levantou-se e foi embora.

Sakura nunca soube como conseguiu achar o caminho de casa.

* * *

Duas semanas depois, quando finalmente conseguiu encará-lo outra vez, ela deixou-se arrastar por Ino até o restaurante onde estavam comemorando o aniversário de Chouji. E _é claro_ que tinha que ser num restaurante, um lugar onde a comida nunca acabava.

Sakura sentiu um vazio na barriga quando percebeu que já estavam todos sentados ao redor da mesa e o único lugar sobrando era bem ao lado de Hatake Kakashi. Ela já não sabia mais se aquilo era bom ou ruim, mas sentou-se e sentiu o perfume dele arrepiando cada pêlo de seu corpo, aquele cheiro _de homem_. E entregou-se ao _sake_ numa tentativa de não surtar.

O efeito acabou sendo exatamente o contrário.

Antes do final da noite, ela já estava rindo como louca e atirando-se sobre ele. Num dado momento, seus rostos ficaram tão próximos que ela chegou a fechar os olhos e entreabrir os lábios. Kakashi sentiu-se perigosamente tentado a beijá-la — só Deus sabia _o quanto_ ele estava sendo forte durante todo aquele tempo —, mas sentiu o olhar estarrecido de Ino sobre eles e afastou rapidamente o pensamento.

— Sakura, sua boca... — ele disse.

— Sim, Kakashi. Eu sei que você...

— É estranha.

Ela abriu os olhos de repente e encarou-o sem entender.

— O quê...?

— Sua boca é estranha. — e ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Parece meio... Torta.

— _Torta_?!

Depois daquilo, Sakura começou a odiá-lo.

* * *

Agora, ela pensou, iria jogar pesado — embora ainda sentisse raiva dele. Aquilo tudo havia se tornado uma questão de orgulho e ela _definitivamente_ não ia perder. Até mesmo um homem como Hatake Kakashi poderia ser seduzido e ela saberia escolher as armas certas dessa vez. E nem mesmo precisava de Ino para descobrir o ponto fraco dos homens, qualquer criatura feminina sabia muito bem.

Eram as _pernas_.

Homens sempre eram loucos por pernas.

E, bem, Sakura tinha um par delas. Não eram as mais bonitas nem as mais sensuais, mas também não eram ruins e ela pensou que serviriam para o caso. Então colocou um _short_ mais curto do que o de costume — quase sentiu vergonha de sair com ele na rua — e foi caçar Kakashi pelas ruas de Konoha. Encontrou-o sentado num banco lendo um dos livros pouco decentes da série _Icha Icha_.

— Olá, Kakashi. — ela disse enquanto se aproximava.

Tudo o que ele fez foi erguer um pouco a mão no que pretendia ser um aceno.

— Yo.

— Como tem p... — Sakura parou e fingiu surpresa. — Oh, minha sandália está solta.

Então foi até o banco, ergueu uma perna e colocou o pé sobre o assento ao lado dele. Ela só tinha que seguir o planejado e parecer casual. Casual, Sakura. _Casual_. Inclinou-se para ajeitar a sandália no pé e percebeu, um gosto quente — _picante_, ela diria — de satisfação subindo pela garganta, que ele espiava sua perna na altura da coxa e parecia realmente gostar do que via.

Mas então foi como se tivessem jogado um balde de água sobre o fogo.

_Sobre ela_.

— Sakura.

— Diga. — ela apoiou uma mão sobre o joelho e sorriu.

— Você precisa depilar as pernas.

O grito de raiva que Sakura deu ao chegar em casa assustou a vizinhança.

* * *

Ela jurou para si mesma que aquela seria sua última tentativa. E se dessa vez ele dissesse _qualquer gracinha_ que a fizesse se sentir remotamente incomodada, ela o faria acabar a noite no hospital, não importava se ele havia sido ou não seu _sensei_. Sakura apenas precisava tentar mais uma vez, só mais uma, para então ter certeza absoluta de que eles nunca dariam certo juntos.

Afinal, que mulher suportaria aquilo por mais tempo?

E se havia uma coisa além de pernas que fazia qualquer homem subir pelas paredes, eram peitos. Nenhum homem de verdade resistia a um par de peitos, ela sabia. Os seus não eram lá essas coisas, não eram como os de Hinata e muito menos como os de Tsunade, mas ainda assim eram peitos, não eram? No entanto, só pra garantir, ela vestiu por baixo da blusa o sutiã com mais enchimento que Ino tinha para lhe emprestar.

Contou para a mãe uma mentira qualquer sobre precisar ir até o hospital e escapuliu para a rua. Atravessou as ruas escurecidas de Konoha tentando evitar qualquer rosto conhecido, sentindo-se uma criminosa com aquele sutiã de renda e enchimento, e, depois de hesitar um momento — o que ela faria se ele estivesse _com alguém_ ali? —, bateu na porta do apartamento de Kakashi.

E esperou.

Quando já estava pensando em ir embora enquanto havia tempo, o trinque girou e a porta se abriu com um rangido de velhice. E ele apareceu do outro lado, a máscara meio torta no rosto. Primeiro, Kakashi a olhou com espanto. Era óbvio que não esperava vê-la ali, muito menos àquela hora da noite. E depois seu único olho visível foi ficando gradativamente maior até se tornar um olho arregalado que não acreditava no que via.

Só então Sakura percebeu que ele olhava para seus peitos.

— Espero não estar atrapalhando. — ela mordeu o canto de um lábio tentando parecer sensual.

— N-Não...

— Eu só queria pedir umas dicas sobre uma missão que Tsunade me deu.

Não havia missão nenhuma, mas aquela fora a melhor desculpa que ela conseguira arrumar. E, de qualquer jeito, não era como se Kakashi estivesse prestando muita atenção no que ela estava dizendo. Toda a sua concentração e mais uma coisa que ela imaginou ser _desejo_ estavam em seus novos peitos postiços.

Sakura sentiu o rosto esquentar e pensou que tudo estava dando certo.

Mas então ele apontou um dedo para os seus peitos e perguntou:

— São... _Seus_?

Tudo o que ouviu como resposta foi um "IDIOTA!" gritado com tanta força que pareceu que as paredes do prédio haviam estremecido por um momento.

Oh, _maldito Kakashi_...

* * *

Então um dia ela fez vinte e um anos.

E _vinte e um anos_ significava poder tê-la para si do modo como sempre quis. Significava poder tocá-la como um homem anseia tocar uma mulher, poder beijá-la sem ter uma vila inteira querendo a sua cabeça, poder andar com ela por aí sem precisar fingir nada, poder fazer amor com ela e poder chamá-la de sua. Vinte e um anos significava o momento pelo qual ele tanto havia esperado.

E ele ainda a amava como nada naquele mundo.

Então na noite de seu aniversário, Kakashi simplesmente pegou-a pela mão e disse "venha". E ela foi. Deixou que ele a levasse até o topo da montanha com os rostos dos antigos Hokages, de onde podiam ver todas as luzes de Konoha brilhando no escuro, tão distantes e tão bonitas. Deixou que ele a levasse para aquele lugar onde ninguém poderia encontrá-los, e então seriam só os dois, juntos no silêncio de um céu estrelado.

Eles sentaram-se lado a lado, mas parecia que assim não estava bom e Kakashi puxou-a para seu colo. Ela passou-lhe a mão pelos cabelos e, nas sombras daquele lugar só deles, removeu-lhe a máscara. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, viu a boca dele e sentiu vontade de beijá-la. Ele o fez primeiro.

Agora ela era sua e nada poderia mudar aquilo.

— Sakura.

— Hum?

— Preciso dizer uma coisa.

Ela aninhou-se melhor contra o corpo dele e suspirou baixinho.

— E o que é?

— Eu acho que seu cabelo é a coisa cor-de-rosa mais bonita que já vi, seus olhos os mais verdes, sua boca me dá vontade de beijá-la o tempo todo, seus peitos são perfeitos e eu realmente amo as suas pernas.

Silêncio.

Então a risada de Sakura no escuro.

Ele a abraçou pelas costas e colocou o queixo sobre o ombro dela.

— Por que só agora? — ela quis saber.

— Porque agora você já tem vinte e um.

— Você é um idiota, sabia?

E virou-se para beijá-lo, aquele idiota que sabia mentir tão bem.

* * *

;

**Notas finais**:

Vinte e um anos não tem nada a ver com uma idade socialmente estipulada para uma garota que queira entrar num relacionamento. É apenas uma "idade limite" que o Kakashi achou conveniente respeitar, sendo ele um homem mais velho.

* * *

;

And then, gostaram da one?

Esse Kakashi soube ser bem cruel na tentativa de manter o auto-controle, hein?

OEHOAHEOHEOHEOH

É o cúmulo da treva dizer pra uma mulher que ela precisa depilar as pernas.

Gosh.

OEHOAEHOHEOHEO

E...

A **próxima oneshot** da coleção será uma **SHIKAxINO**.

Beeeijos, docinhos.


	9. Como conquistar uma mulher vaidosa

**09 – Como conquistar uma mulher vaidosa**

Nara Shikamaru x Yamanaka Ino

(K+ rated)

;

* * *

Ele não se lembra quando aquilo começou.

Apenas viu-a arrumando o cabelo um dia desses enquanto caminhavam juntos para qualquer lugar, tão bonita — _e sensual_ — ajeitando as presilhas com aquelas unhas pintadas de cor-de-rosa, e soube que estava perdido. Já não eram mais crianças brincando de ninja, haviam crescido e _mudado_ — as curvas do corpo dela agora costumavam perturbá-lo —, e a descoberta o assustou um pouco. O tempo havia passado e só então ele se deu conta disso.

E agora estava ali, tremendamente apaixonado por aquela garota.

Foi então que Shikamaru decidiu conquistá-la.

* * *

Antes disso, porém, foi aconselhar-se com quem entendia do assunto. E se havia alguém naquele mundo que sabia ler a alma feminina — depois do finado Jiraiya, é claro — era Hatake Kakashi. As mulheres viviam se jogando aos seus pés, mesmo as casadas, e Shikamaru pensou que aquilo era um bom sinal, pelo menos no seu caso. Ele com certeza poderia lhe dizer por onde começar.

E depois da terceira dose de sake, tomou coragem suficiente para perguntar:

— Então, como se conquista uma mulher?

— Depende. — Kakashi bebeu mais um gole. — Uma mulher de que tipo?

— Do tipo... Vaidosa.

— Ora, mas isso é fácil. — e abriu um sorriso torto. — Com presentes.

_Presentes_.

Shikamaru perguntou-se como é que não havia pensado naquilo antes.

* * *

_Hanami*_

;_  
_

Eram fins de março e a lembrança de que Ino adorava flores iluminou-o como um holofote. Primeiro, pensou em dar-lhe flores, algo romântico como um buquê, mas então percebeu que seria a coisa mais estúpida que alguém como ele poderia fazer. A família dela era dona de _uma floricultura_, não era? Então teve a idéia de levá-la para o festival das cerejeiras na cidade vizinha. Um passeio a dois.

Parecia perfeito.

E sentindo-se receoso e empolgado ao mesmo tempo, sem saber ao certo o que fazer com as mãos, Shikamaru vestiu sua melhor roupa — nada do colete surrado de Konoha que ele usava todo dia —, preparou as palavras certas na ponta da língua — "hey, Ino, estava pensando se você não gostaria de ir ao Hanami comigo" — e caminhou até a casa dela com um par de ingressos nos bolsos. Bateu na porta e esperou, o coração querendo subir pela garganta. Então quando pensou que ninguém apareceria, a porta se abriu e o Sr. Inoichi o encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Shikamaru começou a suar frio.

— Ah, é você, Shikamaru.

— Bem, sim... Eu gostaria de falar com a Ino.

— Ino? Oh, não. — e abanou a cabeça. — Ela saiu mais cedo com a Sakura.

Droga.

Ele murmurou qualquer coisa em resposta e virou-se para ir embora, os ombros pesados de fracasso e todos os seus planos sendo engolidos por um buraco negro de decepção, quando o Sr. Inoichi falou, ainda parado na porta:

— Elas foram ver o festival das cerejeiras, você sabe.

Mas tudo o que Shikamaru sabia era que estava se sentindo ridículo.

* * *

_Aniversário_

;_  
_

A casa dos Yamanaka era como um vaga-lume gigante no escuro da noite. Podia-se ouvir o burburinho de vozes e a música animada do outro lado de Konoha — o Sr. Inoichi havia contratado músicos especialmente para o aniversário da filha. Garotas de vestido e salto alto conversavam e soltavam risinhos cúmplices amontoadas nos sofás da sala de estar e os garotos confabulavam pelos cantos com copos de bebida que estavam sempre meio vazios. Naruto e Sasuke discutiam por uma bobagem qualquer e Chouji atacava os garçons que passavam com bandejas de salgadinhos pra lá e pra cá. Ino apenas sorria de tudo e para tudo, linda em seu vestido vermelho como nada que Shikamaru já tivesse visto na vida.

Ela estava fazendo dezoito anos.

Ele simplesmente não pôde tirar os olhos dela durante toda a festa — e de suas pernas e de seu decote e de seus olhos azuis como o céu e de seus lábios pintados de batom vermelho —, e quando a maioria dos convidados já tinha ido embora e seu pai cochilava numa poltrona com a gravata meio torta, ele a pegou pelo braço e fugiu com ela para o jardim. Eles se olharam em silêncio durante um tempo longo demais e Ino sorriu.

— O que foi? — ela quis saber.

— Bem, eu... — ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e pigarreou.

O que era mesmo que ele tinha pra dizer?

— Você...? — Ino ergueu as sobrancelhas, um meio sorriso vermelho no rosto.

— Eu só queria...

— Ino! — Sakura gritou lá de dentro. — O Akamaru está mordendo seu sofá!

— Oh, meu Deus! — e virou-se para a casa. — _Eu já vou!_

Shikamaru deixou os ombros caírem e perguntou-se como diabos poderia fazer aquilo quando o maldito cachorro estava destruindo a casa e ninguém os deixava em paz por míseros cinco minutos. Além dos mais, a garota parada à sua frente era _tão_ _bonita_ que toda a sua coragem nunca durava muito, de qualquer jeito.

Ela o encarou outra vez e ele abriu um sorriso amarelo.

— Então, você estava dizendo o que mesmo?

— Ah, só que a festa estava muito divertida.

Ino piscou, esperando por uma coisa que não viria. E quando retornou para as luzes da casa, os longos cabelos loiros balançando às suas costas, Shikamaru cobriu o rosto com as mãos em garras e sentiu vontade de uivar. Que droga tinha sido aquela de "a festa estava muito divertida"?

Ele nunca havia se sentido tão _idiota_. Porque parecera _mesmo_ um idiota e porque a caixinha com os brincos de pedra azul que ele havia comprado para ela ainda estava no bolso de sua calça.

* * *

_Dia dos namorados (White Day*)_

;_  
_

Há um mês, Shikamaru havia aberto a porta de casa e encontrado um pacotinho de chocolates pendurado no trinque. Estava embrulhado com um papel colorido com estampa de flores e nele havia o nome de Ino. Os bombons eram tão bonitos, em forma de coração, que ele quase teve pena de comê-los. Então quando chegou o White Day, ele comprou uma linda caixa de chocolates — que lhe custou os olhos da cara — e esperou escondido do outro lado da rua até que ela saísse da floricultura no final da tarde.

Ensaiou por horas o que dizer a ela e, quando chegou o momento, havia decorado palavra por palavra. "Ino, sei que isso pode parecer estranho, afinal temos sido amigos por tanto tempo, mas você quer ser minha namorada? Eu te amo." Mas outra vez sentiu como se todas as luzes tivessem se apagado e ele caísse numa escuridão sem fim. Ela estava saindo da floricultura e indo embora pra casa.

Com os braços cheios de _caixas de chocolate_.

Quantos malditos admiradores ela tinha? Mas não importava. Shikamaru apenas deu de ombros e pensou que agora não importava mais. Sentiu vontade de jogar fora os bombons que havia comprado para ela. Afinal, que diferença faria mais um para quem já tinha tantos?

* * *

_Natal_

;_  
_

A Hokage havia dado uma festa de Natal para os shinobi da vila e então ele estava ali, sentado numa cadeira com um copo de bebida na mão e Chouji falando sem parar ao seu lado — e embora ele não estivesse prestando a mínima atenção, podia apostar uma mão como o assunto era comida. Havia um enorme pinheiro enfeitado com fitas e bolas brilhantes no meio do salão e gente conversando e bebendo por todo lado. Aquele clima de felicidade o estava irritando.

Shikamaru _não estava_ feliz.

Porque Ino estava conversando _há horas_ com um cara que ele não conhecia.

Bebeu o resto do sake num só gole e acendeu um cigarro. Já tinha imaginado todos os assuntos sobre os quais eles pudessem estar conversando e nenhum o agradara muito. Na verdade, ele nem queria que ela falasse qualquer coisa com aquele sujeito. Então começou a pensar em diferentes maneiras de terminar com aquilo e em todas o homem acabava sem a cabeça.

Ino o viu de longe com aquele olhar cheio de trevas e sentiu vontade de rir. Shikamaru estava com _ciúmes_. Alguém cutucou-a no ombro e ela virou-se para cumprimentar uma antiga colega de turma dos tempos da Academia — e, oh, que mau gosto a mulher tinha para se vestir.

Quando procurou-o novamente, Shikamaru não estava mais lá.

* * *

Tão logo chegou em casa, o rosto ainda duro de raiva, ele pegou uma garrafa de sake do armário, jogou-se no sofá e ligou a TV em qualquer canal. Acendeu seu segundo cigarro naquela noite. Maldito Natal. Maldita Ino. Maldito desgraçado que ele não sabia de onde tinha saído. Xingou baixinho e pensou que iria ficar ali, longe de toda aquela felicidade irritante da qual não fazia parte, bebendo e fumando até que a imagem dela se apagasse de sua mente e ele caísse num sono sem sonhos.

E então tudo ficaria bem, pelo menos até o dia seguinte.

Shikamaru pensou que talvez tivesse conseguido _se_ ela não tivesse aparecido. Virou-se para trás, o cigarro ainda pendurado num canto da boca, e viu-a parada na sua porta, um ombro escorado na moldura de madeira e uma perna insinuando-se pela fenda ousada do vestido. Quase correu para tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la, mas então lembrou-se do quão empolgada ela parecera com aquele homem na festa e voltou-se outra vez para a TV como se não a tivesse visto.

— O que você quer?

— Você foi embora.

— Pensei que estivesse ocupada demais para notar.

Ouviu o som dos saltos dela pelo assoalho e tentou manter-se firme. Ino postou-se na frente da TV, os braços cruzados e um sorriso que desafiava. Ele fechou os olhos — ela estava tão perto que vê-la se tornava insuportável — e suspirou.

— Ino. Saia da frente.

— Não.

— Por que está fazendo isso?

— Quero meu presente.

Ele abriu os olhos e encarou-a surpreso. Como ela sabia?

— Que presente?

— Meu presente de Natal, oras.

— Não comprei nada pra você.

— Está mentindo. — ela sorriu.

— Não estou.

— Mentiroso.

Shikamaru levantou-se e olhou-a nos olhos.

— Pois bem. — disse com raiva. — Já que quer tanto.

— Sim, eu quero.

Então enfiou uma mão no bolso e tirou dali uma delicada presilha de cabelo em forma de borboleta, cravejada de pedrinhas azuis que reluziam como diamante. Pedrinhas azuis como os olhos de Ino. Era a coisa mais bonita que ele já tinha visto numa vitrine.

Colocou-a no cabelo dela e ficou ali admirando-a, sentindo-se um tolo enquanto toda a sua raiva e ressentimento iam embora. Ela tocou a borboleta sobre a cabeça e sorriu — não um sorriso de sarcasmo como antes, mas um sorriso de entrega. Depois enlaçou os braços no pescoço dele e estalou-lhe um selinho nos lábios. Shikamaru baixou o rosto e soltou o ar devagar, sua testa apoiada na dela.

E pensou em como amava aquela mulher.

— Venha. — ele pediu. — Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Enganchou um braço na cintura dela e a conduziu pelo interior da casa até o quarto escuro. Então acendeu a luz. E Ino viu, sobre a cama de casal que logo também seria sua, os presentes que ele nunca lhe dera. A caixa de bombons envolta numa fita dourada, a caixinha com os brincos e os dois ingressos para o Hanami. Seus olhos se encheram de água e ela voltou-se para ele.

— Por que você...

Ele sorriu e a abraçou.

— Kakashi disse que mulheres vaidosas gostam de presentes.

— Oh, aquele Kakashi... — e riu baixinho, secando as lágrimas.

— Então, funcionou?

Ino puxou-o pela camisa e mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior.

— Se está perguntando se quero ser sua namorada, a resposta é sim.

E pensou que Shikamaru era _mesmo_ um cara problemático.

* * *

;

**Notas:**

***Hanami**: trata-se de um festival tradicional japonês em que as pessoas se reúnem para apreciar as flores de cerejeira e acontece entre fins de março a meados de abril ou maio, dependendo da região.

***White Day**: é celebrado no Japão um mês depois do Valentine's Day, o tradicional Dia dos namorados. No Valentine's Day, as mulheres dão chocolate de presente aos homens; e no White Day, os homens que receberam chocolate devolvem o favor às mulheres, presenteando-as também.

* * *

;

Tell me, curtiram? (:

ShikaIno é amor.

Gostei de imaginar o Sr. Sabidão Nara Shikamaru se sentindo vulnerável

e, sim, RIDÍCULO, por causa de uma mulher.

OEHAOEHOHEAOHEO

E o Kakashi dando uma de Hitch, O conselheiro amoroso? O que vocês acham disso?

Acho que combina com ele.

OHOAHEOHEOAH

Quero ver os coments de vocês, savy?

;

A **próxima oneshot** será uma **GAAxSAKU**,

porque eu simplesmente _amo_ esse shipper

e acho que deveriam escrever mais sobre eles. :c

Enfim,

até semana que vem, docinhos.


	10. Doente

**10 – Doente**

Sabaku no Gaara x Haruno Sakura

(T-rated)

;

* * *

— Ainda sente dor?

Ele assentiu.

— Onde?

— Aqui. — e tocou o próprio corpo na altura das costelas.

Sakura largou a prancheta com os dados dele sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e aproximou-se da cama. Abriu-lhe a camisa branca de hospital e examinou-o pela décima vez naquele dia. E como sempre, ele fingiu caretas de dor enquanto ela apalpava-lhe o tórax com uma habilidade profissional. Na verdade, ele só estava pensando que as mãos dela eram tão macias e delicadas e que ele gostava daquilo. Gostava mais do que deveria.

Ela apoiou as mãos na cintura e suspirou.

— Que estranho...

Gaara a olhou como se não soubesse de nada.

— Você não tem nenhuma costela quebrada.

— Você tem certeza?

— _É claro_ que eu tenho certeza.

— Porque, bem... Eu ainda sinto aquela dor.

Ela estreitou os olhos e mordeu o canto de um lábio enquanto encarava aquele peito pálido sem realmente vê-lo, como se estivesse brigando por uma resposta num mundo bem longe dali. Porque aquilo era _mesmo_ muito estranho. Gaara já estava internado ali há mais de uma semana — porque, segundo ele, o hospital de Suna não estava devidamente preparado para cuidar de suas feridas de batalha —, sem ossos quebrados, sem contusões mais sérias, sem hemorragias internas ou qualquer tipo de sequela — os arranhões e os hematomas que realmente tinha quando chegou ali já haviam desaparecido —, e aquela maldita dor estava começando a irritá-la.

Sakura não fazia a mínima idéia de qual era o problema.

— Talvez seja o analgésico. — uma pausa. — Vou mandar trocá-lo.

Ele limitou-se a olhá-la em silêncio, não era de falar muito. Gostava mais de observar. E de observar _aquela mulher_. A brancura e a maciez de sua pele. Seus dedos finos e gentis enquanto o tocavam em busca de um sinal, de um alerta vermelho. Seu perfume de flor de cerejeira. O contorno delgado do corpo por debaixo das roupas brancas, do jaleco com o nome dela. A sensualidade ingênua que se mostrava sem querer em pequenos detalhes como um movimento distraído de pernas ou quando ela ajeitava o cabelo atrás da orelha.

Gaara poderia fingir-se de doente só para poder observá-la todos os dias.

* * *

Se não eram as costelas que doíam, eram os olhos.

— Então, como está se sentindo hoje? — ela perguntava.

— Não muito bem. Tenho sentido uma ardência nos olhos...

E os esfregava com as mãos até ficarem vermelhos.

Então Sakura se inclinava sobre ele com uma lanterninha irritante e Gaara sentia-se estremecer com a proximidade, com o cheiro da pele dela assim tão perto, o calor daquelas mãos sobre seu rosto enquanto ela puxava-lhe as pálpebras para cima e quase o cegava com a luz da maldita lanterninha dos diabos. Mas o esforço valia à pena e nem mesmo a luz de um holofote fritando-lhe os olhos o faria pensar o contrário.

Tudo o que Gaara mais queria naqueles momentos era puxá-la para junto de si e beijá-la até que ela descobrisse que todas as suas dores não passavam de uma e resolvesse acabar de uma vez por todas com ela arrancando-lhe o coração com as próprias unhas. Então ele poderia morrer feliz.

* * *

E se não eram os olhos, era a cabeça.

Ela tocava-lhe a mão na testa de meia em meia hora para medir-lhe uma febre que não existia — e ele adorava a sensação dos dedos dela afastando-lhe os cabelos como num carinho. Dava-lhe comprimidos que ele fingia que engolia, mas escondia debaixo do travesseiro quando ela saía. E como nada nunca funcionava, Sakura deixava os ombros caírem num suspiro e ficava olhando-o naquela cama, parecendo tão saudável.

Ele dizia que a dor de cabeça não o deixava dormir e pedia que ela ficasse quando Sakura poderia ir pra casa e dormir como uma pedra até o próximo plantão. Então ela o olhava, tão sozinho naquele quarto de hospital e _tão bonito_ enquanto a encarava com olhos que pareciam queimá-la, e puxava uma cadeira para perto da cama dele.

E aquilo costumava se estender por toda uma madrugada.

* * *

Eles já haviam conversado sobre quase tudo que se possa imaginar, incluindo guarda-chuvas vagabundos, cogumelos venenosos e comida de hospital, e agora ela estava bocejando naquela cadeira, uma mão sobre a boca e os olhos úmidos de sono. Eram três da madrugada e o hospital estava silencioso como um túmulo.

Gaara sentiu que se não falasse alguma coisa ela iria embora.

— Eu acho que é grave.

Ela o olhou e piscou sem entender.

— O quê?

— Você sabe. — ele ergueu os olhos para o teto. — A minha doença.

— Oh.

Sakura começou a torcer os dedos sobre o colo, distraída.

— Por que você acha? — quis saber. — Quer dizer, você sente algo em especial?

— Sim.

— Mesmo? — e agora ela o encarava curiosa. — O que é?

— Não sei se consigo explicar.

— É importante que você me conte tudo.

— Como eu disse, é grave.

O sono havia passado como que num estalar de dedos e Sakura estava mais desperta do que nunca. Sentia que estava bem perto de solucionar aquele mistério, descobrir de uma vez por todas que diabo de doença era aquela que parecia se espalhar pelo corpo todo como um câncer numa velocidade jamais vista.

Gaara viu seus olhos brilhando num verde ávido e sentiu vontade de rir.

— Me diga o que está sentindo. — ela pediu. — É uma nova dor?

— Eu acho que sim. É um tipo de dor esquisito.

— E onde dói?

— Venha aqui.

Ela levantou-se e foi até a beira da cama, uma sombra de preocupação pairando sobre o rosto. Então ele abriu os primeiros botões da camisa — Sakura quase esperava ver um monstro saindo dali — e conduziu a mão dela até seu peito, exatamente onde ficava o coração. O silêncio os engoliu e eles ficaram parados ali como que congelados, os dedos dele fechados ao redor do pulso dela e ela sentindo as batidas do coração dele na palma da mão.

— Está sentindo?

— Estou sentindo... Seu coração.

— E ele está batendo...

— ... tão forte.

Sakura parecia assustada e absorta ao mesmo tempo.

— Você acha que eu posso ter uma parada cardíaca? — ele perguntou.

E quando percebeu que ele estava _sorrindo_, um sorriso torto que, ao que tudo indicava, estava tirando sarro da cara dela, Sakura apertou os lábios numa careta de raiva e puxou a mão de volta. Sabia que o rosto estava vermelho — na verdade, estava praticamente _pegando fogo_ — e odiou-se quase ao ponto de começar a bater em si mesma.

— Pra sofrer uma parada cardíaca, seu coração precisaria estar _quase parando_!

E saiu furiosa como uma tempestade, batendo a porta atrás de si. Gaara ainda a ouviu amaldiçoá-lo aos berros — coisas como idiota e cretino e estúpido — enquanto se afastava, os passos pesados ecoando pelos corredores do hospital quando todo o resto era silêncio. E soube, aquele gosto agridoce de risada e adrenalina na garganta, que tão logo se recuperasse da vontade de trucidá-lo, ela o expulsaria dali com as próprias mãos.

* * *

E, bem, foi _quase_ assim.

Ela tinha fogo nos olhos quando adentrou o quarto na manhã seguinte e ele a decisão tomada. Os planos de Sakura envolviam coisas frias e cruéis como envenená-lo com estricnina e vê-lo agonizar até a morte, porque ele a havia _enganado_ aquele tempo todo e roubado várias de suas preciosas noites de sono — principalmente a noite passada —, mas simplesmente não foi capaz de controlar aquela coisa quente serpenteando dentro da barriga e começou a gritar e a xingar como se o mundo fosse acabar ali.

Gaara pouco ouvia do que ela berrava. Estava pensando que aquela mulher possuída pela própria fúria, com os olhos cheios de água e mais bonita do que qualquer pôr-do-sol que ele já tinha visto _precisava_ ser sua mulher. E ele a teria, não importava quantas doenças tivesse que inventar.

E ele nunca imaginou que pudesse ser tão fácil. Ele apenas foi até ela, segurou-a os braços e beijou-a. Simples assim. Nada de matar leões ou enfrentar toda a ANBU de Konoha. Nada de missões absurdas ou batalhas homéricas. Tudo o que Gaara precisou fazer foi beijá-la e vê-la amolecer nos seus braços, cansada de lutar uma guerra que já estava perdida. Porque, por Deus, aquele homem era como a areia quente do deserto e ela sentia-se queimada até à alma.

Quando sentiu-se outra vez capaz de falar, Sakura agarrou-se à camisa dele — os joelhos ainda estavam meio moles — e murmurou:

— Acho que tenho a cura pra sua doença.

Ele pegou-a pelo queixo e ergueu seu rosto para que pudesse olhá-la.

— É claro que você tem. — sorriu. — E é essa.

Gaara beijou-a. Beijou-a mais. E beijou-a ainda depois e depois.

E pensou, enquanto ela trancava a porta por dentro para ir pendurar-se no seu pescoço, que o nome de sua doença só podia ser Haruno Sakura e que ele nunca se curaria daquilo.

* * *

;

Ah, eu gosto tanto desse ruivo sedução. *-*

Não pude deixar ele de fora da coleção.

OEAHOEHOEHOH

Curtiram? (:

Sei que estamos todos sem tempo, fim de ano é sempre assim,

mas não se esqueçam de deixar um review, ok?

E, tchan tchan,

a **próxima oneshot** será uma **NEJIxHINA**.

E não será nada clichê, prometo.

OEHAOEHOHEOHEOH

Beeijos, docinhos.


	11. Amor de primo

Ah, eu definitivamente adoro NejiHina.**  
**

Ficwriters, vocês deveriam escrever mais sobre o shipper,

e eu também.

OEAHOEHOEHOHEOH

;

* * *

**11 – Amor de primo**

Hyuuga Neji x Hyuuga Hinata

(T-rated)

;

* * *

— Traga mais sake!

Ele estava confortavelmente sentado no sofá da sala, os calcanhares sobre a mesinha de centro, o controle remoto sobre o colo e a camisa meio aberta na altura do peito, assistindo o noticiário da noite e sentindo-se o dono da casa. E bem, de certo modo, ele o era mesmo. O Sr. Hiashi havia viajado para uma conferência importante ou coisa que o valha e o deixado no comando de tudo, inclusive de sua bela mansão.

E daquilo que estivesse dentro dela.

Ou seja, Hinata.

— Eu não sou sua empregada! — ela gritou da cozinha.

— E traga mais daqueles biscoitos também!

Ele a ouviu praguejar e soltar gritinhos de raiva como sempre fazia quando ele a irritava de propósito e sorriu, achando graça. Lembrou-se de quando eram crianças e de como era divertido deixá-la brava só para ver aquele bico que ela fazia com a boca. Neji costumava dizer que ela se parecia com um pato naqueles momentos e dobrar-se de tanto rir. Então ela saia correndo e chorando, chamando pelo pai que estava sempre muito ocupado para consolá-la. E no final das contas, era ele mesmo que acabava dando-lhe tapinhas na cabeça e sorrindo um "tudo bem, tudo bem, já passou".

Eles haviam crescido, mas aquilo nunca mudara.

Hinata praticamente jogou a garrafa de _sake_ e o prato de biscoitos sobre ele. Então atirou-se no sofá ao seu lado e bufou como faria um touro cheio de raiva. Neji pensou que ela podia _até parecer _uma boneca de porcelana incapaz de matar uma mosca, como realmente parecia para Konoha inteira, mas ninguém a conhecia como _ele_ a conhecia. Ninguém conhecia a verdadeira Hinata que só queria asfixiá-lo com uma das almofadas do sofá naquele momento.

— Tire os pés de cima da mesinha. — ela mandou.

— Não.

— Você está sujando tudo!

— E você vai limpar depois.

Ela começou a torcer os dedos em garras sobre o colo.

— Eu já disse que _não sou_ sua empregada!

Neji bebeu mais um gole e olhou-a com um meio sorriso inclinado no rosto.

— Quem manda aqui?

— Eu! — e cruzou os braços. — _Eu_ moro aqui.

— Quem _seu pai_ disse que manda aqui?

— Uh, _seu_...

Ela atirou-lhe uma almofada que ele desviou com a mão e, derrotada, ficou a olhar para a maldita TV sem realmente vê-la. Neji soltou uma daquelas risadas que ela odiava — porque, _droga_, ele sempre ganhava em tudo — e jogou um dos biscoitos na boca. Hinata estava pensando que o pai só podia ter enlouquecido para abandoná-la à tirania de Neji por _uma semana inteira_, quando a voz dele a despertou.

— Vamos jogar alguma coisa.

— Não vou jogar nada com você.

— Você está entediada. Não negue.

— Não estou! — e tomou-lhe o controle remoto. — Eu quero assistir a novela.

Porém, antes que ela pudesse mudar de canal, ele já havia se apoderado do controle outra vez. E para fazê-la desistir realmente da idéia, escondeu-o numa das dobras do sofá. Hinata encarou-o outra vez com aquele bico — aquele bico de pato — e ele uivou uma gargalhada que primeiro a deixou assustada e depois furiosa.

Oh, Deus, por que a castigara dando-lhe Neji como primo?

— Tudo bem. — ela deixou os ombros caírem. — Vamos jogar.

Ele ajeitou-se melhor no sofá e colocou os biscoitos de lado.

— O que você quer?

— Qualquer coisa. — Hinata rolou os olhos.

— Então Verdade ou Consequência.*

— Não esse jogo estúpido!

— Você disse qualquer coisa. — ele sorriu.

— Mas _não esse_!

Então Neji inclinou-se em sua direção e ela afastou o rosto enquanto o empurrava pelos ombros de volta para trás. E perguntou-se, tentando varrer para debaixo do tapete os pensamentos inconvenientes, por que ele sempre tinha que ficar _tão perto_ e por que parecia haver borboletas dentro de sua barriga toda vez que aquilo acontecia.

— Por acaso está com medo? — ele ergueu uma sobrancelha que zombava dela.

— Não seja ridículo. Medo de quê?

— De dizer a verdade?

— Cale a boca e comece logo com isso.

E, dessa vez, foi Hinata quem sorriu. Afinal, não era como se ela fosse entregar seus sentimentos de bandeja para ele naquele maldito jogo, mas era divertido inventar respostas para as suas perguntas e vê-lo acreditar num bando de bobagens.

Eles sentaram-se de pernas cruzadas um de frente para o outro.

— O que você escolhe? — ele perguntou.

— Verdade.

Consequência era sempre pior, pelo menos com Neji.

— É verdade que você foi a um encontro romântico com Naruto?

— N-Não! — e não tinha ido mesmo.

— Sei...

— Eu já disse que não! — ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. — E você?

— Eu também não.

Hinata bateu-lhe com uma almofada.

— Estou perguntando o que você _escolhe_!

— Consequência.

— Lamba o chão. — e mordeu o lábio inferior para segurar uma risada.

— Então eu mudo pra verdade.

— Você não pode mudar!

— Já mudei. — ele deu de ombros.

Ela bufou outra vez e tentou pensar em algo embaraçoso.

— É verdade que você fez... _Aquilo_... Com a Tenten? — e sorriu com sarcasmo.

— Sim.

Então seu sorriso se foi e a boca caiu de espanto.

— Oh, _seu pervertido_! C-Como você...

— Minha vez. E você quer verdade.

— Eu nem disse ainda! — mas ele a ignorou.

— É verdade que você ainda é virgem?

Hinata sentiu o rosto pegando fogo e escondeu-se atrás de uma almofada.

— _Não_! — mentiu.

— É verdade que você tem sonhos eróticos comigo?

— _É claro que não_! — e mentiu de novo.

— É verdade que você me ama, Hinata?

O modo como ele pronunciou seu nome a fez estremecer como se um vulcão estivesse explodindo dentro dela. Seu coração batia tão forte e tão depressa que ela pensou que fosse morrer.

— Não, eu _não amo você_! — mas era apenas mais uma mentira.

E é claro que Neji sabia disso. Ele arrancou-lhe a almofada do rosto e teve ainda mais certeza ao ver como ela estava corada. Sentiu vontade de rir, a garota parecia um tomate maduro, mas não queria que ela tivesse uma síncope e desmaiasse ali. Ele ainda tinha perguntas a fazer.

— Por que não?

— P-Porque você é um idiota!

— E o que mais?

— E eu _odeio você_!

— E vai me odiar ainda mais se eu te beijar agora?

— Você não ousaria! Eu sou...

Neji a silenciou com dois dedos sobre os lábios.

— Sim, você é a garota que eu amo.

E inclinando-se sobre ela, ele a beijou. Hinata era uma estátua que ora queimava, ora gelava e ora estremecia. Depois era apenas uma coisa mole derretendo debaixo dos braços dele. E, por fim, aquela que o agarrou pela gola da camisa e o puxou para si. Aquela que nunca se esqueceria do dia em que Ino lhe disse, meio sem querer, que amor de primo era o amor mais perigoso do mundo.

Mas agora era tarde demais.

Agora nada mais importava.

* * *

;

**Notas:**

***Verdade ou Consequência**: para quem não sabe, é um jogo bem conhecido. Uma pessoa escolhe, verdade ou consequência, e a outra faz a pergunta (no caso de "verdade") ou lança o desafio (no caso de "consequência"). O que vale é ser sincero. Quando mais de duas pessoas jogam, costuma-se girar uma garrafa entre os participantes. Os dois jogadores que a garrafa apontar serão aqueles a perguntar e a responder durante a rodada.

* * *

;

E aí, curtiram? *-*

Haha, sempre achei que o Neji com aquela cara de paisagem

fosse bem danads por dentro.

Ainda escrevo uma fanfic de verdade sobre esse lado negro dele.

OEAHEOHOEHOEHOEH

Então, docinhos,

as próximas duas (e últimas) serão **extras**.

Ou seja, vão aparecer aí os dois shippers que vocês mais curtiram durante a coleção.

E dessa vez vou ser má.

Surpresa.

OEHOAHEOHEOH


	12. O mentiroso

Oh, amores da Yoki.

Mil perdões pelo atraso imenso pra postar aqui,

mas estava super enrolada com o projeto do meu TCC e meu pc ainda ficou uma semana mofando

no técnico, então não tinha como atualizar as fanfics.

Mas agora estou de volta e espero que vocês gostem do primeiro extra da coleção. (:

E é claro que não podia faltar outra KakaSaku, não é?

;

* * *

**12 – O mentiroso**

Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura

(T-rated)

;

* * *

Na época do namoro, Hatake Kakashi costumava mentir bastante. A todo momento e sobre qualquer coisa. Era como um daqueles maus hábitos tão corriqueiros que não se tem consciência deles até que chegue alguém para aplicar a palmatória. E, bem, esse alguém se chamava Haruno Sakura e tinha um cabelo _cor-de-rosa_ que ele jamais veria igual.

Kakashi era louco por aquela garota.

_Tão louco_ que casou-se com ela depois de três meses de namoro.

Foi então que ele parou de mentir.

* * *

Ou _quase_ parou.

Na verdade, havia apenas três situações em que ele mentia para Sakura.

A primeira era quando a comida dela ficava tão ruim que ele sentia vontade de chorar diante do prato. Geralmente isso acontecia quando ela se arriscava a tentar receitas novas, coisas tão absurdas que ninguém em seu juízo perfeito jamais havia _sequer_ imaginado, ele tinha certeza. Mas o que se podia fazer? Sakura era uma garota criativa e ele era seu marido — ou seja, sua cobaia naqueles experimentos.

Não havia saída.

Assim como não houve na noite em que Kakashi voltou para casa _morto de fome_ depois de um longo dia de treino na ANBU e se deparou com algo estranho e gelatinoso no lugar onde deveria estar sua comida _normal e gostosa_. E enquanto olhava para aquilo, ele pensou que teria ficado mais do que feliz com uma simples tigela de arroz e um pouco de peixe.

Do outro lado da mesa, Sakura sorria com ares de orgulho.

— Querida... — ele tentou sorrir de volta. — Pode me dizer o que é _isso_?

— Creme de espinafre com nabo.

— É mesmo? — Kakashi engoliu a seco.

— Sim. Eu mesma que inventei. — piscou. — Altamente saudável.

— E estranho. — resmungou.

— O quê?

— Disse que parece ótimo.

Como Kakashi poderia não comer aquela coisa _verde_ e _gosmenta_ quando tinha sido preparada com tanto carinho especialmente para ele? E além do mais, Sakura era médica, especialista em venenos. Não iria fazê-lo comer algo que pudesse matá-lo. Então encheu-se de coragem e começou a comer.

E, sim, era _horrível_.

— E então? — ela inclinou-se na sua direção cheia de expectativa. — Como está?

— Oh, está... Está ótimo!

— _Mesmo?!_

— Mas é claro. — mentiu com um sorriso. — Nunca comi nada tão... Original.

Então Sakura pulou para o seu colo com um gritinho de vitória e encheu-o de beijos. E enquanto passava os braços ao redor dela e a puxava para mais perto, aquela garota estranha que rescendia à flor de cerejeira, mas que inventava comidas que nem o diabo enfrentaria, Kakashi só quis não estar com um gosto tão ruim na boca.

* * *

A segunda era quando precisava sair em longas missões e passar até duas semanas longe de casa. Porque, bem, ele era um capitão ANBU, não era? E capitães ANBU _sempre cumprem_ com suas responsabilidades, mesmo que precisem atravessar as cinco nações _shinobi_ e passar meses acampados no meio do nada, dormindo com um olho aberto e uma arma ao alcance da mão.

Mas então havia Sakura. Uma Sakura de olhos úmidos e — oh, maldição — tão lindos que o agarrava pela gola do colete e o olhava daquele jeito que só ela sabia fazer e que suplicava para que, _por favor_, ele não fosse na droga de missão. Uma Sakura que não ousava pedir com palavras para que ele ficasse ali com ela, são e salvo — aquele era o _trabalho_ dele —, mas que também não sabia fingir que estava tudo bem em não ter notícias de Kakashi por dias.

Então ela começava com as perguntas.

— Que tipo de missão?

— Longa.

— O _quão_ longa?

— Quinze dias. Talvez mais.

— _Talvez mais_?

— Eu não posso ter certeza, querida.

— Onde?

— Iwagakure.*

— Oh, mas tão longe... Quem vai com você? Não me diga que é aquela tal de Uzuki.*

— Não, não é ela. — um suspiro cansado. — É o Yamato.

Sakura cruzava os braços e lhe dava as costas como se pensasse na questão — será que ela deveria gritar e se descabelar ou simplesmente deixá-lo ir? —, como se de alguma forma pudesse roubá-lo só para si e impedi-lo de fazer o que Hatake Kakashi sabia fazer como ninguém, só para depois atirar-se sobre ele e cobri-lo de beijos enquanto ele ainda estava ali.

Então Kakashi a levava para a cama — para o sofá, para o tapete da sala, para onde fosse mais perto — e enquanto brigava com a roupa dela para tirá-la do corpo e a devorava com uma _fome_ de outro mundo, acabava prometendo que faria a missão na metade do tempo só para voltar correndo para ela, mesmo sabendo que seria humanamente impossível.

Uma mentirinha irresistível.

* * *

E finalmente, a terceira exceção.

Quando Sakura o _assustava_.

Porque apesar de ter imaginado que já tinha visto coisas demais naquele mundo para assustar-se como um garotinho perdido num quarto escuro, Kakashi acabou se dando conta de que a mulher que tinha em casa era bem capaz de deixá-lo com as pernas bambas, branco feito um fantasma. E nesses momentos, o corajoso capitão ANBU, o ninja de elite e filho do lendário Presa Branca da Folha experimentava aquele terrível frio na barriga que não sentia nem mesmo quando lutava com inimigos muito mais fortes do que ele próprio.

Como aconteceu quando Sakura lhe disse que estava grávida.

Assim do nada, num dia como qualquer outro, quando estavam simplesmente aninhados na cama vendo o tempo passar. Então ela chamou-o pelo nome como se fosse pedir para que ele trocasse a lâmpada do banheiro ou consertasse a fechadura da porta dos fundos que andava emperrando. E quando ele respondeu com um "hum?" preguiçoso de quem só queria ficar ali pelo resto da vida, ela disse:

— Estou esperando um filho seu.

Kakashi não conseguiu dizer nada por muito, _muito_ tempo. Tanto que Sakura se perguntou se afinal ele não havia pegado no sono e apoiou-se sobre um cotovelo para vê-lo melhor. E percebeu que ele tinha os olhos bem abertos e pregados no teto.

Era como se ele tivesse sido chutado para fora de órbita.

Como se tivessem lhe acertado um belo soco no estômago.

Como se tudo tivesse desaparecido, menos a palavra FILHO.

— Querido? — ela o cutucou de leve com um dedo. — Você está aí?

Silêncio.

— Kakashi?

— O quê?

— Você está bem?

— Sim. — ele mentiu, ainda aquela coisa pálida e distante.

— Então por que será que você está parecendo uma assombração?

— Dor de barriga.

— Oh. — ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. — É mesmo?

— Eu já volto, querida.

Ele levantou-se da cama e saiu caminhando meio tonto, meio duro, sem saber ao certo para onde estava indo. Mas não importava. Kakashi apenas precisava de um pouco de espaço para ser um pai bobo pela primeira vez. E quando decidiu que Sakura não poderia vê-lo naquele canto da cozinha, porque, bem, aquilo era ridículo e _tão bom_, começou a dar socos no ar e a gritar em silêncio uma série de "YES-YES-YES-É ISSO AÍ!" enquanto o coração batia tão forte que ele pensou que poderia enfartar.

Depois, retornou ao quarto e mentiu que a dor de barriga havia passado.

E abraçou-se à barriga de Sakura como se todo o seu mundo agora estivesse ali.

Porque dessa vez era verdade.

* * *

;

**Notas:**

***Iwagakure**: Vila Oculta da Pedra, localizada no País da Terra.

***Uzuki**: Yugao Uzuki, kunoichi membro da ANBU de Konoha (a mulher do cabelo roxo).

* * *

;

Ah, eu gosto tanto desse Kakashi

que não sabe o que fazer diante de uma Sakura grávida.

OEHAOEHOHEOHEOH

Só ela mesmo pra colocar esse homem na linha.

Enfim,

sweeties, quero os coments de vocês, ok?

E semana que vem posto a última one dessa coleção.

Sad por estar acabando, mas feliz pela repercussão que teve por aqui. (:

Beeeijos.


	13. Sem mais mentiras

Olá, docinhos.**  
**

Pensaram que eu tinha esquecido da fanfic, né?

Pois não esqueci não. Só estava tudo uma bagunça aqui e eu acabei viajando uns dias,

então não deu pra postar antes.

Mas eu acho que esse último capítulo vai compensar, hm.

É o meu preferido de toda coleção.

E é claro que tinha que ser uma ItaSaku, ou eu não seria mais eu.

Espero que gostem.

;

* * *

**13 – Sem mais mentiras**

Uchiha Itachi x Haruno Sakura

(M-rated)

;

* * *

Sem mais mentiras.

Ela está ajoelhada diante do _hitaiate_ que usou por tantos anos sentindo-se, ao mesmo tempo, derrotada e vencedora. Há uma _kunai_ em suas mãos e lágrimas despencando dos olhos. Ela lembra-se de todas as mentiras que já contou para os outros e para si mesma desde que o conheceu. Lembra-se das mentiras que já viveu como se fossem verdade. Lembra-se de como foi inútil tentar pesar Konoha inteira e Uchiha Itachi numa balança imaginária, porque simplesmente não havia _vida_ sem ele. Ela lembra-se de todas as vezes em que tentou deixá-lo e de todas as noites em que se sentiu tão vazia como um poço seco e abandonado.

"Eu nunca poderia deixar Konoha", ela havia dito para Naruto há muito tempo atrás, mas não era verdade. Ela não somente _podia_ como já havia feito. E agora estava ali, num lugar tão distante e perdido que eles nunca poderiam encontrá-la, prestes a quebrar o último laço que ainda a prendia ao passado.

Porque agora tudo seria diferente.

Sakura espiou por sobre um ombro e viu-o parado ali, olhando-a como se aquilo _também_ estivesse doendo nele, sabendo que depois daquele momento não haveria volta para ela, apenas a escuridão de uma vida clandestina. Mas ele estaria sempre ao seu lado e esperava que aquilo bastasse para fazê-la feliz, ao menos um pouco.

Então ela fechou os olhos com força e riscou o símbolo de Konoha sobre a superfície de metal como se estivesse apunhalando o próprio coração.

* * *

Sem mais mentiras.

O velho por trás do balcão os encarou quando eles entraram na humilde recepção da estalagem. Não havia mais perigo para nenhum dos dois. Depois de tanto tempo, tanto a lenda da Akatsuki como a fama de assassino e desertor de Uchiha Itachi haviam se apagado da mente das pessoas. E, bem, Sakura agora estava muito longe de seu país para ser reconhecida por qualquer um.

Eles estavam cansados e só queriam uma cama para deitar.

— Sua mulher? — o velho perguntou à Itachi enquanto rabiscava num caderno.

Não apenas uma _kunoichi_ que estava ali por acaso. Não apenas uma isca para atrair seus inimigos — como ele havia dito no passado para seus antigos companheiros da Akatsuki. Não apenas alguém com quem ele gostava de passar as noites.

Não, nunca mais seria assim.

Então ele segurou-a pela mão e assentiu.

— Sim.

Porque eles não precisavam mais esconder nada de ninguém.

* * *

Sem mais mentiras.

Ela sentiu _o_ _volume_ que havia debaixo das calças dele pressionando-a entre as pernas e gemeu. Estava quase que totalmente nua entre a cama revirada e o corpo quente dele, apenas aquele pedaço fino de renda que era a calcinha, ofegando quando ele apertava-lhe as coxas com as suas mãos grandes e pálidas e beijava-lhe inteira, os olhos, a boca, o pescoço, os seios... Ela só queria que ele a abraçasse bem forte e a fizesse sua mais uma vez.

Mas então ele afastou-se e Sakura quase gritou de dor.

Porque, oh, como aquela espera e aquele desejo _doíam_ por dentro.

Ela viu o preservativo, o viu baixar as calças para colocá-lo e entendeu. Mas não era aquilo o que ela queria, _não mais_, e quando Itachi foi fazê-lo, ela segurou-lhe a mão e tomou-lhe o preservativo. E jogou-o num canto qualquer do quarto.

Ele olhou-a, surpreso, e ela sorriu enquanto o puxava de volta para si.

— Não. — ela sussurrou. — Não use mais isso.

Itachi deslizou-lhe a calcinha pelas pernas — ah, aquelas pernas longas, brancas e macias que só ela tinha — e ficou ali por um momento, admirando-lhe o corpo nu estendido sobre a cama, pensando em como ela era linda e que era só sua.

— Você tem certeza? — ele quis saber.

— Sim.

E depois aquele pedido que o fez queimar por dentro num fogo estranho.

— Faça um filho em mim.

Sakura tinha um brilho quente nos olhos quando ele inclinou-se sobre ela outra vez e atendeu ao seu pedido.

* * *

Sem mais mentiras.

Não era a sua antiga casa e também não era a vila na qual ela havia nascido e crescido. Não havia o _Ichiraku Ramen_ nem a floricultura dos Yamanaka. Não havia Tsunade ou Kakashi _sensei_. Não havia Naruto, nem Sasuke, nem Ino, nem Hinata, nem nenhum dos amigos que deixara para trás. Mas, mesmo assim, era _perfeito_.

A casinha que Itachi encontrara para eles naquele pequeno povoado no meio do nada era perfeita. Eles iriam pintá-la e pôr cortinas nas janelas. E plantar flores no pátio da frente. Fariam um balanço de corda para o filho — ou filha — no grande carvalho que havia ali e colocariam uma caixinha de correio junto do portão de madeira.

Ela trabalharia como médica no povoado e Itachi talvez pudesse fazer algumas missões para o Senhor dali, ajudar na administração e nos negócios de exportação de arroz — as plantações cobriam os campos até onde os olhos podiam alcançar. Eles seriam novas pessoas e teriam novas vidas, e ali, ninguém desconfiaria de quão amaldiçoadas eram suas almas.

E então, finalmente, seriam uma _família_.

* * *

Sem mais mentiras.

Ela está deitada de bruços na cama, nua, os cabelos cor-de-rosa espalhados sobre o travesseiro e os olhos fechados como se dormisse, e ele a observa em silêncio, deitado ao seu lado e apoiado sobre um cotovelo. Fizeram amor e agora apenas pensam.

Itachi acaricia-lhe as costas com as pontas dos dedos, devagar, assim de leve, e pensa que, apesar de todo o seu passado, ele é um homem de sorte por ter alguém como ela ao seu lado. Ele pensa que é um homem feliz, que _passou a ser_ esse homem feliz no dia em que ela deixou tudo para trás e lhe disse "me leve daqui com você". Ele pensa que ela é _tão linda_ e _tão doce_ e _tão cheia de luz_ que toda a sua escuridão e todos os seus pecados são varridos para longe quando Sakura está por perto.

Ele pensa que faria tudo por ela.

Sakura suspira baixinho, o calor do corpo dele tão perto a faz pensar que nada naquele mundo poderia ser capaz de machucá-la. Ela está segura. Está imune a tudo lá fora. O carinho dos dedos dele subindo e descendo lentamente por suas costas. Ela pensa em quanto tempo sua menstruação está atrasada e tenta calcular se o bebê já tem dois meses. Pensa se ele terá os olhos negros de Itachi ou os seus, verdes. Pensa em que nome lhe darão. Pensa que está bem assim, que a vida é boa e que o ar fresco da noite entrando pela janela do quarto lhe dá vontade de ficar ali para sempre, naquela cama com o homem que ama e com o filho deles dormindo na barriga.

Sakura pensa que nada é mais apenas um sonho como antes.

Agora é real.

— Sakura.

Ela abre os olhos e o vê. Itachi é um homem bonito apesar das linhas duras que o tempo lhe deu, sempre foi. E embora ele não sorria muito — o passado arrancou-lhe toda inocência que uma pessoa precisa ter para sorrir —, seus olhos sabem dizer tudo o que ele não diz com palavras. Mas dessa vez é diferente.

Ele _quer_ falar aquilo.

— Eu te amo.

Ela abre um sorriso que o aquece por dentro. Então vira-se na cama e envolve-lhe o pescoço com os braços. Há lágrimas tremeluzindo em seus olhos. Ele se pergunta por que diabos ela está chorando, mas então lembra-se do que ela lhe disse um dia sobre mulheres grávidas e hipersensíveis e decide que está tudo bem.

Itachi inclina-se para dar-lhe um beijinho nos lábios e quando tenta retornar à posição anterior, percebe que os braços dela o prendem ali, bem junto de seu corpo. Ele esboça uma curva de sorriso — mas _só uma curva_ — e deita a cabeça sobre o peito dela.

O som do coração de Sakura é o som que ele mais gosta de ouvir.

— Eu também te amo. — ela sussurra numa voz embargada. — Te amo _tanto_...

Silêncio.

Ele acaricia-lhe a barriga e o calor da mão dele é _tão_ bom.

— Você está ficando sentimental de novo? — Itachi pergunta.

— É, eu acho que sim.

— Isso quer dizer que eu preciso ir comprar doces outra vez?

Sakura solta uma risada baixinha e o abraça melhor.

— Isso quer dizer "fique aqui comigo".

Então ele fica.

Porque agora Itachi é apenas Itachi, Sakura é apenas Sakura e o bebê é a coisa mais importante de suas vidas. Porque não há mais nada que eles deveriam fazer além de ficar ali, pra sempre naquele abraço, nenhum outro lugar onde devessem estar. Porque não há mais nada entre eles, e é assim que deve ser.

Sem mais mentiras.

* * *

;

E então? O que acharam?

Ah, ItaSaku é muito amor, gente. *-*

Dá pra ver que sou louca pelo shipper, né?

OEHAOHEOHEOHOEH

Enfim, quero agradecer a todos que leram e acompanharam Telling Lies.

Vocês são maravilhosos, ok?

É uma pena que tenha acabado, gostei muito de escrever essa coleção,

mas quem sabe não surge uma segunda temporada, né?

OEHAOHEOHEOHE sem promessas.

Espero continuar vendo vocês por aqui, hein.

Beeeeeijos mil.

sz


End file.
